


International Ties

by Titti



Series: International Ties [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-02
Updated: 2002-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: During a mission in Pittsburgh, Severus meets the gang from Queer As Folk and ends up with the most unlikely person, Brian Kinney





	International Ties

July 2003

In April 1998, during Harry Potter's last spring at Hogwarts, Voldemort was finally destroyed. Against all expectations and Trelawney's predictions, the Boy Who Lived survived the confrontation. It helped that he didn't face the Dark wizard by himself.

Everyone had envisioned a duel between Voldemort and Harry, but the truth was quite different. Harry, surrounded by most of Hogwarts' professors and his friends, Ron, Sirius, Hermione and Remus, was able to kill most of the Death Eaters. But it was the wand of his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, that finally killed Voldemort.

After five years, Potions master Severus Snape was still teaching at Hogwarts. His classes still instilled fear into his students. However, during the summers, he worked for the British ministry training aurors. This year, he was asked to go to the United States to help the American aurors against a new threat.

Severus Snape had apparated from Hogsmeade to Pittsburgh a few hours before. His first destination had been the local ministry office. A new group of wizards had appeared. No one knew who they were and what they wanted. They only knew that they were killing Muggles, gays in particular.

The American aurors were unprepared to fight this new, an up-to-now anonymous group. The American wizard community had always been isolated from its European counterpart. They never had to deal with Death Eaters and Voldemort. Faced with this new threat, they turned to their English cousins for help.

Now, Severus looked around his hotel room. It was small compared to his chambers in the dungeons. The sun filtered through the large windows, which couldn't be opened. The A/C was on to avoid the stuffy air so characteristic of hotel rooms. This was going to be his home until he finished his job. He better finish soon because he already missed England.

* * *

The moment Severus walked into the diner, he felt everyone's eyes on him. Not that it mattered, he was used to intimidating and scaring students by simply walking into a room. He took off a pair of Raybans, damning the bright sun, and let his eyes survey the room. Most men avoided his gaze and returned to their food.

Debbie knew the man was a tough cookie the moment he walked in. He was dressed impeccably: black pants with matching coat-length jacket, pink shirt. The jacket was unbuttoned, and swirled with each step. The man himself had an air of arrogance and class. Oh, these boys would have a challenge with this one.

Severus saw that all the booths were taken, so he moved to the counter. A too-cheery waitress smiled at him. She had a red wig on, locks of hair held up by a purple scrunge. Her make-up would have been more appropriate in a circus or a bordello. She wore a black t-shirt with a red and yellow waistcoat. The effect was completed by a myriad of pro-gay buttons. Whoever designed those buttons must have planned so that they would clash with just about any color in existence. The gum chewing provided Severus a clear view of her dental work. God, he hated Americans.

"Can I get you anything, hon?"

"Do you think I can find anything edible in this-" Severus searched for an appropriate word. "-facility?"

"Oh, everything is edible. Whether you'll get sick is another story. So what will you have?"

"Turkey on rye, lettuce, tomato, no mayo, pumpkin juice and Earl Grey."

"Sweetie, you're not in Kansas anymore, or wherever you're from. Pumpkin juice is not one of our specialties, but I can give you some tomato juice," she suggested brightly. "You sound like that actor? What's his name? Alan Rickman? You're British too?

"English. And I'll have bottled water, then. If you serve water in Pittsburgh, that is."

"Coming right up, hon." She gave the order to the kitchen and brought back the bottled water. "Hey Brian, we have another health freak here."

The man sitting next to Severus looked up at their waitress, a raised eyebrow his only answer. The wizard almost smiled at the expression.

"Don't mind her. She talks too much, she is a lousy waitress and she has no manners, but she loves us all. Don't you, Deb?"

"Fuck you, Kinney!"

"Sorry, Deb, you're missing a few parts." Brian wiped his hands in the paper napkin and offered it for Severus to shake. "Brian Kinney."

"Severus Snape, please to meet you." Severus firmly shook Brian's hand.

"You seem to have enough manners for all of us." A fake smile and Brian went back to his food.

A few moments later, a brunet entered the diner. He kissed the waitress.

"Babe, you have to meet the new guy. What's your name again?"

"Severus Snape, madam."

"Please call me 'Deb'. Everyone else does. This is my son, Michael. He is a good boy and free at the moment. Say 'hello' to Severus. He's English, you know."

"Hi," Michael said, raising a hand, almost waiving. Brain snorted and Michael made a face. "Don't listen to my mother, she's a little..."

"Eccentric?" Severus suggested.

"I was going to say crazy, but eccentric sounds better."

Brian had intended to ignore the newcomer, but since Michael hadn't acknowledged his presence yet, he decided to interrupt the little conversation.

"So what brings you to the colonies, business or pleasure?" Brian asked sarcastically.

"Who said that the two are mutually exclusive?" It might be impolite to answer a question with a question, but Severus was not about to give any information about his trip to strangers.

Severus turned around when he heard the high pitched voice exclaim: "Oh goody, fresh meat." The man speaking moved closer to them. He had ash light brown hair and wore a pair of pearls around his neck. An older, dark-hair man walked closely behind him.

"This is Emmett and that's Ted. Guys, this is Severus." Michael made the introductions.

"I thought you weren't allowed fresh meat now that you're hitched," Brian quipped back.

"Shut up, Kinney. Just because I'm involved doesn't mean that I can't look at such fine specimen of mother nature." Emmett waived a hand in front of Severus' face. "Don't let him bother you, honey. He's just jealous, because we're not drooling over his fine, but over-exposed body."

"Don't worry. Very few things bother me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to eat some of this questionable food before the bread becomes even staler than it already is."

"Ouch, he has a tongue to match his looks. I think Kinney's got some competition."

Brian got up, leaving half of his food on the plate. "As much as I love to see this drama queen-" a flash of teeth to Emmett, "- sucking up to a stranger, I gotta go back to work. Nice to meet you," Brian said, nodding to the Englishman.

Severus stood up. The closeness of the stools and the three friends surrounding them caused Severus and Brian to be extremely close. The wizard looked at the man from head to toe, a very ravenous smile on his face. The three friends looked amazed at the obvious display of sensuality.

"The pleasure has been all mine, Mr. Kinney."

For once, Brian felt like the prey.

**Part 2**

The night was hot and humid, and the club would be even hotter. Severus decided to leave his jacket behind. He briefly thought about wearing jeans, but discarded the idea. They were too tight to hide his wand. He settled on black slacks with a modified right pocket to nestle his wand. He also wore a white, sleeveless shirt. He wondered how Muggles came up with such a fabric. It felt like silk, but obviously wasn't. It hugged each muscle with perfect accuracy.

Severus looked at the long mirror and studied his reflection. The forties might be middle age for a Muggle, but it was quite different for a wizard. Just ask Albus Dumbledore, who at the tender age of One Hundred Sixty-Three, was still alive and kicking. The auror training had given him perfect pecs and a washboard stomach. Long hours preparing potions gifted him with a perfectly shaped arse and strong biceps. He looked better than most Muggle thirty year olds.

Walking on Liberty Avenue, he saw the club. Babylon. The aurors had provided a membership card, which allowed him to skip that cumbersome queue. When Severus entered, he was assaulted by the loud music and psychedelic lights, which gave a purple shade to everything.

Severus looked around. Tight and firm bodies were everywhere, dancing and grinding with no cares. He speculated how much those bodies cost and what substances were needed to keep them that way. The pheromone levels were higher than in the seventh year dormitories, a fact that Severus had thought impossible until that moment.

He moved through the crowd, looking for any sign of magic. Unless he discarded the way people moved to allow him a clear path, he could find no such evidence.

* * *

"Look who's here?" Emmett screamed in his friends' ears, a finger pointing at Severus.

Ted kissed his neck. "Should I be jealous? You seem really interested in him."

"Of course not, honey. It's just fun to see someone displace Brian Kinney," he added with a sweet smile. He wasn't sure that Brian could actually hear him over the loud music.

"He is so charismatic. Look at how people give him room," Michael added.

"He's just another queer. Two legs, two arms, a tongue and a dick," Brian inserted.

"Oh yes, you're always so poetic Brian. For your information, some of us are interested in more than just sex." Emmett continued his little banter with the other man.

"That's right, Emmett. You want the house, the dog and little kiddies running around the yard. Well, that's crap. We're faggots and we live to get laid," Brian informed him with his usual self-confidence.

"We'll never agree, Brian, and you know it. I still think that the man has something. Back in Mississippi, my grandmother would probably say that he is surrounded by magic," Emmett replied.

"That's because your grandmother was more fucked up than you are."

"My, oh my, what colorful language you use, Mr. Kinney."

When Brian turned around, he found himself face to face with Severus. Another inch and they would be flush against each other.

Severus stared at the younger man. He could see the vein on Brian's neck throb, whether from desire or anger, he wasn't sure. Brian was wearing tight black denim and a black, sleeveless, cotton shirt, which was unbuttoned down to his navel. Severus briefly considered the idea of getting involved with him, but he dismissed it just as quickly. They were both too strong and they would kill each other before reaching the bedroom.

"If it isn't Liberty Avenue's new idol."

"Be careful with what you say. I might think that you like me," Severus said while his finger traced Brian's jaw.

Michael exchanged glances with Emmett. He had long given up on Brian, but he still kept an eye on his friend. Brian wasn't used to having competition. He simply needed to look at the men and they would be on their knees, literally in most cases. Trying to ease the situation, Michael moved them to the bar.

"What do you want Severus? My treat." Michael thought that offering some drinks would ease the tension.

"A glass of aged Porto and a good book, but I'll settle for a Guinness."

"Nobody is forcing to be here. This is a free country," Brian snapped out.

"And deny you of my presence? Of course not, Brian. Besides, annoying people is my second favourite activity."

Brian took a sip of his Heineken and moved closer to the wizard. He knew how to play the game: a seductive look, few chosen words and off to the backroom.

"We could go downstairs. I'm sure you'll find it more interesting."

Severus put down his bottle on the bar. His arms were on each side of the brunet. Pushing Brian between his body and the bar, Severus slipped a leg between the American's. He leaned forward until his lips brushed Brian's earlobe.

"I'm not one for a quick shag. I love to hear my men beg for my touch, for them to scream when I enter them with my cock, to see the ecstasy in their faces when I allow them to come." The words were for Brian and Brian only. Severus could feel the younger man swallow hard. "You may want to try it. You'll find it that it's a lot more pleasurable than a blow job standing against a wall."

"You know what? Fuck you, Severus."

"I thought I made it clear that it would be the other way around."

Severus kissed him passionately and Brian responded without thinking. He may not be able to match this man with words, but he knew all there was to know about tongue action. He soon found that he underestimated his partner.

That tongue demanded complete surrender. No time to breathe. No stopping. Just a warm assault to prove who was in charge of this little exchange. When Severus pulled back, Brian was panting.

"You better run along, Brian. You won't find what you want here." Severus' smirk showed exactly what he was feeling. The flirting, the teasing, and the verbal sparring gave him a special charge. The fact that Brian was so good looking and sarcastic made the game only more interesting.

The American couldn't find the words to answer. Brian wasn't used to being dismissed so cavalierly. He was the one to give the brush off. He was the one to decide who was going to sleep with him and when.

Severus never gave him the time to think of the appropriate reply. He took his Guinness and walked downstairs.

* * *

Having spent a good hour in the club, Severus decided to walk outside. He paced along Liberty Avenue, stopping to look at alleyways. All of the bashings had occurred in dark places around Liberty Avenue and there seemed to be no indication that things would change.

He was ready to go back to his hotel when he saw a strange light from a back alley. Everyone else seemed to ignore it. Severus moved cautiously toward it. There were three wizards with their wands drawn and a man crouched on the floor, blood dripping from his forehead. The white robes and hoods reminded him of pictures of the KKK he had seen in Muggle history books, more than the Death Eaters.

"Expelliarmus," Severus whispered. The three wands flew out of their hands and in his. The three wizards had been enjoying their cruelty so much that they had not sensed his arrival.

"Petrificus Totalus." With the spell, the Potions master froze the three men.

Severus moved closer, put an invisibility charm at the entrance of the alley and used, for the first time, his mobile. Since American wizards liked to mix with Muggles, he had agreed that a mobile would be the fastest mode of communication. Within seconds, aurors apparated into the alley. The Dark wizards were taken into custody. They used a portkey to transport them to the ministry.

A mediwitch took care of the Muggle's injury. After putting him to sleep, she transported him to the address indicated in his driver's license. A memory charm would ensure that he would not remember the night.

* * *

Another two hours went by and the aurors' captives refused to give them any information. The Americans were strict on their uses of curses in order to make them speak. Severus was getting tired. For once, he wished that he were dealing with Death Eaters and he could use every hex he knew. Of course, no deserving Death Eater would have been caught so easily.

"I have an idea. You said no curses, but you said nothing about potions. Correct?"

A young auror nodded. She was in her twenties, but looked so much younger. Her eyes were full of innocence, something Severus' former students had lost during the war against Voldemort.

"I'm sorry, but there aren't any Potions masters in Pittsburgh who could prepare a truth serum for us."

"Girl, I am a Potions master. I need access to a cauldron and access to various herbs and other ingredients that any self-respecting wizard should keep stocked, and I can brew the potion for you in an hour."

True to his word, Severus returned in 58 minutes with a phial in his hand. The interrogation went a lot smoother from there on. They were able to discern the basic structure of the group, which called itself the White Rippers. There were five basic cells, located in New York, Miami, Pittsburgh, San Francisco and Los Angeles.

The prisoners didn't have any information about the other cells. The Pittsburgh cell consisted of about 70 wizards and witches. They would wear hoods at their meetings, hiding the members' identities. Only the leadership knew of all the members. The wizards would discover each other's identities only when they were assigned to work together in a mission.

It was clear that simply stopping the attacks on the gay community wouldn't be enough. They would have to find a way to infiltrate the group. Severus did not like the possibility of becoming a spy once again. He decided not to think about it for the moment. He was tired and needed sleep. Brewing the complicated potion had taken all of his reserve strength and he needed to rest now.

Severus returned to his hotel room, knowing that he had discovered more in the one day he had been in Pittsburgh than the American aurors had learned in three weeks. Things weren't so bad after all.

**Part 3**

 

Severus had felt the Dark Magic sizzle in the air the moment he apparated into Liberty Avenue. It felt stronger near the bar. He stopped and entered Woody's.

The bar looked different from the few Muggle pubs he had visited in England. There were more lights. It must be an annoying American habit to make everything bright, he reasoned. There were billiard tables set up and the annoying Muggles were currently playing a game. Apparently, Americans couldn't even take their drinking seriously.

The Potions master looked around and cursed under his breath when his eyes fell on the group of four friends he was beginning to know too well. Severus didn't like the idea of having the Muggles around while he was working. Things always got complicated when he tried to protect others. He learned that lesson after baby-sitting Potter for seven years.

"Honey, come and join us." Emmett's high-pitched joyful exclamation was impossible to ignore. He tried to lure the handsome Potions master over to his pool table.

Everyone in the bar had turned at the scream and stared at the newcomer. They were greeted by the splendid figure of Severus Snape. His black hair was swept back in a clean ponytail. He wore black trousers and an eggplant-colored, silk shirt that flowed softly with each step. Swiftly, Severus made his way to the pool table where the four friends were.

"Who is winning?" Severus asked to no one in particular, but his penetrating gaze seemed to linger on Brian against his will.

"I am, like always. These three can't find a hole to save their life or to get laid," Brian replied with a smirk on his face.

"Unfortunately for the King of Pool, he is truly fucked at the moment. There is no way he'll manage to sink the eight ball," Ted informed Severus. The little smile on Ted's face was proof of the sadistic pleasure he felt at Brian's expense.

Severus walked around the table, studying the position of the balls, until he stopped right behind Brian. The cue ball and the eight ball were separated by five solid balls. There was no way that a direct hit could be made successfully, but it still could be done, at least with Severus' help.

"Not necessarily, Ted." The Potions master smirked mischievously. He moved closer to Brian and put his hands on the younger man's, their grips closed around the pool cue.

"I can see why you would be good at this game," Severus said casually. "Needing to control your stick, knowing how to stroke, not too hard and not too softly, everything calculated to reach that hole." He looked at Brian out of the corner of his eye, willing the younger man to respond. "Eight in the far left corner," he added.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Brian snarled out, turned around to look at the Englishman.

"Trust me," Severus whispered into Brian's ear. Their gazes were still locked. They were oblivious to the other guys staring at them. A show of will was occurring through the silent exchange. Severus saw the small nod from Brian and smiled.

Severus bent down, forcing the other man to do the same. He slid the stick through their fingers a few times. He finally hit the cue ball with decision. The white ball rolled, it hit the right side and changed direction. It continued to roll until it reached the eight ball. Everyone stared at the eight ball, which rolled slowly until it sank into the far left corner.

"Fuck, that's good!" Ted exclaimed, a little too excitedly.

Severus laughed at the comment. "I usually have to do a little more to elicit such a passionate response, but I'll take the compliment." He winked at the flustered Ted.

Ted blushed when he realized what it sounded like. "I mean, what I mean is...you're a good player."

"Thank you, Ted..." Before Severus had the chance to finish the sentence, soft lips imprisoned his.

Brian certainly knew how kiss and this time he had no intention of letting the Englishman take control. The wizard hadn't expected the attack, but he certainly didn't mind. When they separated, Severus raised an eyebrow.

"You helped me win," Brian answered the unspoken question with a smirk.

"I see. I'm glad I could be of-" Severus paused, his fingers tracing Brian's lips. "-service." They kissed again, but this time it was the wizard that was leading the tongue dance. "Now, I shall leave you to your nightly games." Nodding at the dumbstruck men, he added, "Gentlemen, goodnight."

"But you just got here," Michael pointed out.

"Leave the man alone, Mikey. He probably has things to do, people to screw." Brian didn't turn to look at his best friend while saying that. His eyes were fixed on the midnight orbs that were still locked on him.

"I came here looking for something, but I obviously didn't find it. It's time for me to go." Severus knew that his words would be interpreted quite differently from what he meant, but he was telling the truth. All traces of magic had disappeared in his short stay inside the bar. He needed to go out and find those bastards.

* * *

It was late when the gang came out of Woody's. Ted and Emmett were hugging sweetly. Brian's arm rested heavily on Michael's shoulder.

"The man is a prick and I should know, I've seen so many." Brian's voice betrayed the fact that he was drunk.

"No, he's not. It's just that he doesn't like you," Ted stated in a serious tone.

Michael snorted. "And how did you get that idea? Was it the incredibly hot kiss? Or the fact that they almost had sex on top of the bar at Babylon? Or maybe it was the huge amount of raw energy their bodies created during a simple pool game? Gee, Ted, I wish I'd find someone who didn't like me."

"That can be arranged." A hooded man emerged from the darkness out of nowhere.

* * *

Severus had walked around all night. Everything was calm, but his instincts told him otherwise. He laughed to himself. Sybil would say that he had developed the 'third eye'. No matter what the reason was, he needed to stay out here on the streets. He wouldn't let anyone get hurt while they were still his responsibility.

The wizard watched his new friends leave the bar. He could tell that Brian was clearly intoxicated from the way he was staggering. Michael seemed to be bearing most of his weight. Right at that moment, he heard something. He looked around, but didn't see anything. When he focused on the four Americans again, he saw that they were being led into an alley by hooded men.

Severus considered his options. He could try and face them by himself. He discarded that idea quickly. There were probably eight or nine Rippers. He wouldn't be able to disarm all of them unless he relied on luck, which he didn't intent to do.

He could call for back up. That idea was rejected even quicker than the first. These American aurors were young and inexperienced. The idea of having close to twenty wizards in a dark alley, throwing hexes at each other, while his new friends were there, did not appeal to him. The four Muggles would be dead before the end of the battle.

He decided that he needed to use his strongest weapon after his magic, his wit. Severus moved silently toward the alley. He looked around. Ted and Emmett were crouching on the street, still in each other's arms. Michael was standing, trying to reach Brian, but two wizards were holding him back. Brian had his back against a wall. A hooded man was standing in front of him.

"You like to hear men moan for you. Now, I'll have you scream and moan for me, but it'll be all from pain."

The Ripper raised his wand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Severus' voice was icy and controlled.

"Why is that?" The wizard asked with a mocking tone.

"Because they are my friends and I don't like my friends to be hurt."

Severus kept his calm. He was relying on these fools not to call his bluff. He just prayed that Brian could keep his big mouth shut. He could see that while the other three were staring at him for direction, Brian was ready to do something stupid.

"And who the hell are you?"

"Someone more powerful than you." Severus punctuated his words by raising the left sleeve of his jacket. He heard the wizards' gasps when they saw what Emmett had called 'a fucking cool tattoo'.

"That's the Mark!" A witch exclaimed in awe.

"You mean that's the real thing?" a man chimed in.

"No, you idiot, I had it done for aesthetic reasons. Of course, it's the real thing," Severus snapped out. "Now run along, boys and girls. I'm sure you can find someone else with whom you can entertain yourselves."

"Why are you interested in this filth?" asked the wizard, who was closest to Brian. A new shyness in his voice let Severus know that the mark was still viewed with respect and fear by utter cretins.

"That's none of your concern. Now, unless you want to feel real power, you will leave."

"Of course, Mr.?"

"Just go. NOW!"

The eight wizards left without asking for anything else. Severus waited a few moments and walked after the wizards. Before leaving the alley, he turned around to face the Muggles.

"Stay here. Don't move until I tell you," he ordered.

All four nodded, which surprised him, but made him happy. The Potions master left the alley and followed the wizards with his gaze. He got out his mobile and dialed the ministry.

"Hello," he said into the damned Muggle contraption.

The witch that answered immediately recognized the voice. "Hello, master Snape. This is Julie, sir. How can I help you?"

Severus recounted the story to the young witch. Within minutes, he could see ten aurors walking down Liberty Avenue. Good, he thought, they should start doing their job. He returned to the alley. True to their words, the Muggles hadn't moved. Brian as always was the exception. He was slumped on the floor; the alcohol was making its effects felt.

"They're gone. We can leave now," Severus informed the confused Muggles.

"We have to go to the cops," Michael blurted out. "We can't let those assholes get away with it."

"Of course, Michael. Ted, you can drive Emmett and Michael. I'll drive Brian's jeep. I don't think it would be wise to let him drive to a police station in his current conditions." Severus ordered.

While helping Brian up, Severus' right hand moved to his pocket. "Obliviate," he murmured while the others were walking. By the time they reached their cars, the four Muggles had forgotten about the encounter with the White Rippers.

"Ted, are you sure you're sober enough to drive?" Severus asked non-chalantely.

"Yes, I'm fine, Severus. Thank you for helping us with Brian," was the reply.

After getting the directions from Ted, Severus drove Brian to his house. When they reached the apartment building, Brian was a little more coherent, but the Potions master wanted to make sure that he got safely inside.

Brian opened the door of the loft and let the wizard in. The ad exec walked without help, but his steps were uncertain. He almost fell to the floor. Severus wrapped his arms around the younger man and prevented him from falling.

"Come on, Brian. Time for bed."

Brian threw himself on the bed, clothes and all. Severus carefully removed all the garments, shaking his head. Once again, he was baby-sitting. The only difference was that this time it was an adult and not that brat Potter.

Brian laid on the bed, his cock half erect and a smirk on his face. The wizard studied him for a while. He wondered if sex was the only thing on the Muggle's mind. Of course, Brian was handsome, but his true power was in the self-confidence he radiated.

"You want to fuck me, Severus? Stay, I may let you."

Severus pulled the sheets up and covered the tempting body.

"Make me that offer when you're sober and I may take you up on it. Goodnight, Brian."

Severus left the loft and apparated back to his hotel. Before he got to bed, he received a phone call. Julie informed him that the aurors had managed to capture the eight White Rippers when they tried to attack a gay couple. Another good day at the office.

**Part 4**

**Two Weeks Later**

It was another busy Friday. The Liberty diner was always full at lunch hour. Emmett was sitting in the booth next to the door. Next to him, Ted was picking at his fries. Michael and Brian sat across from them. Brian pushed away his plate, most of his food untouched.

"This food sucks," Brian complained.

"I still say you're in love," Emmett informed everyone.

"Right. And who would be the unlucky bastard?" Brian asked sarcastically, throwing a fry at Emmett to show his annoyance.

"Severus," all three friends answered in chorus.

"Now, I know you've all lost your fucking minds. I could fuck him, but love-" Brian snickered. "- I don't think so. I don't even like the man. He's arrogant, conceited and stubborn."

It was Ted's turn to snort. "Right. I think you just described yourself."

The bell rang as new costumers entered the diner. Out of habit, they looked at the newcomers. Two young men entered. One had black hair and emerald eyes, a lightening bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. The other had platinum hair and intense grey eyes. They were obviously a couple, kissing and giggling oblivious to the men around them.

"Hi, boys. What can I do for you?" Deb asked, while approaching her son's table with fresh coffee.

"We're looking for someone ma'am," the dark-haired boy said. "He's tall, black hair and black eyes."

"Don't forget mysterious, sexy and with a fine arse," the other boy chimed in.

"Great, Pittsburgh is being invaded by the Brits! And you two can just take a seat and wait. Severus isn't here yet," Brian answered for all of them. The two boys turned to stare at the man.

"I wonder why the words mysterious, sexy and ass reminded you of Severus," Emmett teased him.

"That's because you're an idiot. The whole tall, black hair and eyes thing and their fucking English accents were enough clues for a child," Brian snapped back.

"Look, Harry. He's found another prick like him," the blond amused.

"I'll remember you said that, Mr. Malfoy." Draco smiled at the unmistakable sarcastic voice of his Potions master and close friend.

"Fortunately, you can't give me detention anymore, Professor."

"Come here and give me a proper greeting or I'll send you back to your mother's."

Draco hugged the taller wizard. "You do know that going back to see my mother is worse than any detention you could dish out, do you not?" Draco asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't have said it otherwise." Draco shook his head at Severus' response. "Potter, I see your verbal abilities are still impaired," Severus added.

"Hello, Professor. I see you're your usual, warm self."

"Much better, Potter. You better learn if you want to keep up with my Draco."

"I beg to differ, sir. Draco is undoubtedly mine, but I'll let you talk to him if you're good."

Severus snorted. These two had found a special place in his heart and they knew it. He and Harry kept bickering even after Voldemort's demise, but the hurtful feelings behind the words were missing. Draco, after the death of his father, had turned to Severus for paternal guidance. The Potions master was more than happy to help his favourite Slytherin.

"Why don't we sit down and you can tell me why you found it necessary to annoy me with your presence?" Severus suggested.

"You still haven't introduced us to your new friends," Draco drawled.

"Very well, if that's all it'll take to shut you up..." Severus sighed dramatically. "That prick would be Brian."

"Fuck you." The man in question answered.

"Brian, you truly should develop a larger vocabulary," Severus remarks. Brian showed him a finger in response, eliciting a chuckle from the two boys. Severus continued with the introductions. When he was done, the trio sat at a nearby table.

"Great job you did here. In a few weeks, half of the cell has been captured," Harry said.

"And you did it single-handedly. You should have seen the sparkle in Dumbledore's eyes when he found out," Draco inserted.

"It's not enough, boys. We need to dissemble the entire organization. We need to infiltrate it and learn the identities of the members."

"That's why the ministry is sending us to San Francisco. So that we can infiltrate the headquarters and destroy all five cells," the Gryffindor explained.

"That's brilliant. For an undercover operation, they decided to send Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, and Draco Malfoy, the Boy Who Killed Him."

"Ha ha, that's really funny, Severus. No, they sent Draco and me, so we can limit the attack on the gay community. The numbers are growing now that you stopped them here. The ministry thinks if we can get them scared enough, they'll be distracted when our man infiltrates them."

"So who, in their great wisdom, are they sending?"

"You won't believe it, Sev. Vince Crabbe." Harry made a face at Draco's words.

Severus weighted the information. That might actually work. The boy looked stupid, but he was a true Slytherin, cunning and sly. He also looked as straight as the Eiffel Tower. Yes, it might work.

"So when are you leaving?"

"The American aurors expect us in two days, but we decided to apparate tomorrow, so we can check out the situation without any interference," Draco told him. "This means that you'll have to entertain us tonight."

"You mean baby-sit. After seven years, I'm used to that."

* * *

The three wizards stood in front of Woody's.

"You're taking us to a bar?" Harry asked, incredulous.

"No, you nitwit. I'm taking you to a bar until it gets late enough to go to a club, so you kiddies can have your fun and I can keep an eye on the Muggles."

"Look who decided to join us." Brian moved close to Severus and kissed him. "Couldn't stay away, could you?"

The Potions master looked over Brian's shoulder to see the rest of the gang. Why couldn't these blokes spend one night home where they would be safe? But that would be too easy, Severus thought.

"As much as I would love to indulge your over-inflated ego, the boys wanted to go out and this is one of the most gay-friendly places I've been to," Severus quipped back.

"You should say that slower, Sev. He might not have caught the insult," Draco said, a sweet smile on his face.

"Oh God, I love you two," Emmett squeaked with a little jump. "Brian will never again win a verbal spurring with the two of you around."

"Fu.." Brian was ready to curse, when Severus' raised eyebrow stopped him. "Fine, let's just go in," he finally said.

The group managed to obtain a table. Harry and Michael offered to get drinks for everyone. When they returned, they handed bottles of beers all around.

"Thanks, luv." Draco grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him close. Harry straddled the blond's lap. "You're the best."

"You're so lazy, Draco. You should try doing things for yourself." Harry tried to sound annoyed, but failed miserably.

"But I have you." Draco pouted. "Besides, I promise I'll repay you when we get back to the hotel room. I'll shag you until you can't move."

The two wizards kissed passionately, causing whistles and catcalls from the group. Brian threw some peanuts at them. Draco's scowl was a mirror image of Severus' expression.

The older wizard couldn't help the nagging feeling that something was wrong. His eyes traveled over the room, trying to discover the source of his uneasiness.

"Would you two cut it out?" he snapped at his former students.

"Severus, we're not..." Draco started to explain, but Severus cut him off before he could finish the sentence. "Just pay attention!"

Before Severus could explain further, they heard a scream. Severus was up and running toward the back door before anyone digested what was happening. When the Potions master reached the back alley, he felt a presence behind him. He assumed Draco and Harry were there.

Brian had run after Severus when he heard the scream. When he reached the alley, he saw the man on the floor as soon as he stepped into the alley. The man was curled in a fetal position and he covered in blood. His eyes were swollen shut. Seizures took over his body at irregular intervals.

Severus looked at the man and knew that the Cruciatus curse had been used. Damn, why hadn't he felt it? He turned around to speak to the two wizards, but was surprised to see Brian standing there. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Severus searched for the boys who were now near the door.

"Keep everyone inside," Severus instructed the two. Harry nodded. The Potions master knew that Harry and Draco would keep everyone at bay. One less thing with which to be concerned.

Severus couldn't worry about Brian at the moment. The injured man would die without immediate help. He took out his wand and began to chant basic healing spells to keep the man alive until the mediwitch arrived. When he was certain that the man's condition had been stabilized, he phoned the aurors. Several wizards and witches apparated into the alley within seconds.

"Richard, is it?" Severus asked one of the aurors.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Get some kind of Muggle ambulance. Too many people have seen this and we can't do a memory charm on all of them. The mediwitch can take care of him in there. I healed the immediate injuries. We should be able to transport him without any problems. Some of the aurors should transfigure their clothes in police uniforms to make it more believable."

"Yes, sir," the young wizard replied.

After Severus made sure that his orders were carried out, he turned to Brian. The man was unrecognizable. Gone was the self-assured ad exec, a hurt and vulnerable young man stood in his place.

Brian had watched the scene in front of him with eerie detachment. He wasn't sure what Severus was doing, but he couldn't bring himself to care. His body was still in the alley, but his mind was in a dark garage. He replayed the prom scene: he and Justin kissing, the homophobic bastard spying on them, Justin smiling, Chris swinging the baseball bat, trying to warn his lover, Justin falling down, kneeling next to Justin, blood covering the blond locks.

Brian felt his head spin and fell to the ground. He tried to get up, but his legs wouldn't support him and he fell back on his knees. He noticed that there were people around the alley, now. They were taking the man away. He thought he saw an ambulance, but at this point nothing made sense to him.

Severus crouched next to the Muggle. His hand traveled on Brian's back, trying to soothe the younger man.

"I'm gonna be..." Severus remained close, holding Brian's forehead, while the younger man emptied the contents of his stomach.

"It'll be all right, Brian. Let's get you inside." Severus practically carried Brian inside. The Muggle had his arm around Severus' shoulder and leaned on him for physical and emotional support.

When they reentered Woody's, Michael was the first to approach them. He saw the blank look in Brian's eye and got worried. "Are you hurt, Bri?"

Brian shook his head, then thought about it and replied. "I'm fine. I just need to get drunk, pop some pills and I'll be great."

"I beg to differ. I don't think that numbing yourself with chemical substances is the solution," Severus interjected. "Give me a minute to talk to Harry and Draco and then I'll take you home." Severus maneuvered Brian to a chair and was surprised when he didn't receive any sarcastic comeback.

When the Englishman left to search for his countrymen, Michael sat down next to Brian.

"What happened out there, Bri?"

"It was just so horrible, Mikey. The guy was young and blond. He reminded me so much of Justin, just lying there on the concrete. God, I thought I was over it."

"Bri, what you went through was horrible. You can't expect it to go away. Justin almost died that night. I'm not surprised that this bashing brought back those memories."

"So what do I do now?"

"Go home, get Severus drunk and screw him. I'm sure that will make you feel better?" Michael joked, earning a sarcastic smile from Brian.

"Even I am not that good. The man has more self-control than is humanly possible."

In the meantime, Severus had found Harry and Draco. He had informed them of what had transpired in the alley. A quick phone call to the ministry reassured them that the injured Muggle was safe and at home. The next day he wouldn't remember anything.

"Does Brian suspect anything?" asked Harry.

"No, he was clearly too overwhelmed. By the time he was calm enough, the aurors were in police uniforms and the poor bloke had been transported into the ambulance," Severus informed them.

"Good, in the state he's in, there would be no way to perform a memory charm," Draco mused.

"Look, I'm going to take Brian home. You two stay around, just in case. I'll come back if Brian is calm enough to be left alone."

"You like him, don't you, Sev" Draco asked the Potions master.

"He is quite fascinating, Draco, but I would do the same for any Muggle. They are my responsibility while I'm here."

"Of course, and I know how seriously you take that responsibility. There isn't a single Slytherin who wouldn't vouch for you." Draco always thought fondly of the extra-time the head of his house took to help the younger students. Very few got to witness this side of the Potions master, but if they did, they would know what a great man Severus was.

"I should be going now. I will see you two later." Severus left them and went to look for Brian. The two Muggles hadn't moved from where he had left them. "Ready to go, Brian?"

"I feel better. Maybe, we should just go to Babylon," Brian suggested.

Severus was about to relent. Brian seemed coherent enough and there was no sign of the earlier panic. That's when Ted and Emmett arrived. Emmett was holding a cocktail; it looked like a Bloody Mary. Someone bumped into him and some of the beverage spilled on him.

Brian saw the red liquid spill on Emmett's hands. He closed his eyes at the sight. "God, I think I'm going to be sick again."

"That's it. You're going home. Now." Severus practically grabbed him and dragged him out of the bar.

**Part 5**

Severus was, once again, driving Brian's jeep to go to the loft. The windows were rolled up and the A/C was on. The heat and humidity were depressing. The rain made it even muggier. Most people would hate a night like this, Severus thought. A little chuckle escaped him.

"What's so funny?" asked Brian.

"I was thinking of this weather. I like it. It reminds me of home."

"Home was never a place I wanted to be when I was young."

"I see." Severus gave a sideway glance to his companion. Brian was looking out his window, his expression hard and unreadable. "How are you feeling?"

"Let's see. I just saw someone beat to death, or close to it. I can't look at a fucking drink without puking my guts out. Oh, I would say I'm fucking fantastic."

"You experienced something traumatic. No one expects you to feel fine."

"It's not just the bashing." Brian sighed.

"Care to elaborate."

"It's a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"It wasn't the first time. I mean, I've seen it before. Two years ago, my lover was the victim of a bashing. I was there, but couldn't stop it. Tonight brought back a lot of memories."

"I'm truly sorry, Brian. No one should have to go through that."

"You seem to be doing fine," Brian remarked, turning to face Severus. He noticed the sad and fleeting smile.

"You could say that it's not my first time, either."

"And?"

"And we reached our destination. We can continue this when we get upstairs."

Severus pulled into the garage and parked the jeep. The two men got out and started to walk toward the exit. Brian was still wobbly on his feet from the shock. Four Rippers jumped in front of them. Severus unconsciously stepped in front of Brian. He tried to relax his stance, his hands going to his pockets, the fingers of his right hand closing around the hidden wand.

"The faggot is trying to protect his boy toy. How charming?" one of the Rippers said, mockingly.

Severus stayed silent, trying to gage the situation. He needed to surprise the four if he wanted to survive the encounter. There seemed to be three men and a woman. The one who spoke was probably the leader from the way the others kept looking at him for guidance. He was cocky, but arrogance could lead to mistakes. 

The woman stayed closer to the leader. Her hand tightly wrapped around her wand. There was no trepidation there. The tallest wizard stayed at the back. He shifted on his feet, betraying his uncertainty. The other one looked bored, but that was always dangerous.

"What? Nothing to say?" the Ripper taunted.

"I think you might be mistaken. My friend had a little too much to drink and I was making sure that he got home safely. Let us go. It'll be easier for everyone," Severus tried to reason with the other wizard. He really didn't want to show his magical powers in front of Brian. The man had been traumatized enough for one night.

"Cut the bullshit. I don't know who the hell you are, but I know him." The Ripper pointed at the Muggle. "Mr. Kinney is really famous in your faggot community. It's time you all learned that we don't want queer Muggles like you here in Pittsburgh. We kill him and everyone gets the message loud and clear." He nodded at the witch.

Before she could do anything, Severus bellowed, "Expelliarmus!" Her wand flew into his grasp. He heard the Cruciatus Curse being cast. Without waiting to see where it was coming from, he threw Brian on the ground. "Petrificus totalus!" Severus counterattacked. 

Three Rippers fell to the ground, their bodies immobilized. The leader screamed, "Impedimenta." Severus felt the curse hit him. It should have prevented his every movement, but magic is in the power of the wizard, and obviously this wizard was not very powerful. 

"Stupefy!" With the last curse, even the leader fell under Severus' spell.

"Brian, are you all right?" Severus asked concerned, looking for any wounds on Brian's beautiful body.

"Stop asking stupid questions," Brian screamed back. "I've seen a man almost die. I go home and there are people that want to kill me to send a message. I get thrown under a car. You people yell words and things happened for no good reason. No, I'm not fucking all right."

"I'm truly sorry. Do you think you make it upstairs to your flat while I take care of this?"

"I'm not leaving. I wanna know what is going to happen to these bastards."

"Fine," Severus sighed. "But please, don't interfere, don't say anything. I'll explain everything later. Can you do that for me?" 

Brian nodded in response. Severus took out his mobile once more and reached the ministry.

"Hello, I've got four Rippers: one is unconscious, three are immobilized, but awake." He listened to the auror before informing him that no mediwizard was necessary.

Four aurors appeared. Julie was in charge of this group. She had the portkey and soon all of them disappeared again. The silence in the garage was deafening all of the sudden. Severus went back to where Brian was. A hysterical laugh welcomed the wizard.

"I'm going fucking insane. That's the only explanation." 

Brian was leaning against his car. The wizard mimicked his position, getting so close that their legs were touching.

"You're not insane, Brian. Everything you saw is real. I'm a wizard and so were those people who tried to kill you."

"I can't deal with this. Fuck. I'm going home and getting drunk."

"Please, let me come with you."

"Why should I? You could touch that...that stick and I'd be dead."

"If I wanted you dead, you would be. I'm trying to help you. I just need you to calm down." 

Brian didn't know how true those words were. Severus needed to perform the memory charm, but as Draco had pointed out earlier that evening, Brian needed to be calm, sober and conscious if the charm were to be performed correctly and without causing harm.

"Fine. I don't give a shit at the moment. You could probably just appear in my loft anyway. Not like I have a fucking choice."

The two walked in silence. Severus stayed close to Brian, hoping to give some reassurance simply with his presence. When they got inside the flat, Brian threw himself on the couch, his arm thrown over his face, covering his face.

"I want an explanation, Severus, and it better be good."

Severus launched in his tale. He tried to give as little information as possible. The less Brian knew the easier it would be to perform the memory charm. He kept his voice calm and controlled. 

Brian listened silently to the story of magical powers, aurors, and Dark magic. The more he heard the more afraid he got and he didn't like the feeling. There would be no way for any of them to defend themselves from this threat. He was used to hatred towards gays, but if the threat was from humans, they were on equal footing. But this...this was beyond their control. Even Brian Kinney, the King of Babylon, couldn't protect himself from these assholes.

Severus studied Brian while he was talking. He could see that the ad exec was getting tenser. He had hoped that a rational explanation would ease the situation, but from Brian's body language, he knew things were getting worse. He decided to change tactics.

"Brian, do you want me to give you something to relax?"

"NO! I'm not taking any of your weird shit."

Severus smiled at the outburst. "I meant chamomile tea or something of that nature."

Brian saw the amusement in Severus' eyes and heard it in the wizard's voice. That was the last straw.

"Don't fucking stand there and make fun of me. You fucking people could kill us in a moment and we wouldn't know what hit us. Why should I trust you? You are a magician like them."

Another smile from Severus. "I'm not a magician; I'm a wizard."

Severus saw the glass ashtray being thrown across the room. He moved to the side to avoid it. The ashtray landed on the kitchen island, shattering some glasses in the process.

"I don't give a fuck what you are. I'm tired of your air of superiority. I don't give a shit about what you can or can't do. I just want to go back to my life."

Severus saw his opportunity. He chose his words carefully, knowing that he was treading on dangerous ground. "I can help you with that, Brian. I can make you forget everything you've seen tonight. You'll wake up and none of this will have happened."

Brian got up and moved backwards until his back was against the window. "No way, no fucking way. You're not messing with my head. I'll deal with it. I don't need your help. You can just go to hell."

Severus slowly put his wand down on the coffee table and moved toward Brian. 

"I won't leave you, Brian, and I promise that I won't change your memory, at least for now. I just want you to get some rest. I'll stay here to make sure you're safe. Tomorrow, we can deal with this. Is that agreeable?"

Brian thought about it for a moment, before nodding. Severus reached him and hugged him. It seemed like all of Brian's energy had been drained by that partial surrender. Suddenly, he was collapsing in Severus' arms.

"Time to get you in bed." 

Severus led him to the bedroom. Brian divested himself of his clothing, quickly and shamelessly. The Potions master found himself enjoying that beautiful body once more. He wasn't aware he was staring until Brian grabbed him and pulled him closer. With a smug expression, Brian kissed him.

Severus wanted to lose himself in that kiss. It would be so easy to take Brian into his arms and surrender to the unspoken request. The wizard wanted to show the other man what making love really meant, but he couldn't do it, not while Brian was still so shaken.

Brian felt the moment that Severus rejected him, even if their lips were still connected. How the hell did he manage to stay so cold? Brian asked himself. He would never be able to resist a naked man. Obviously, Severus was toying with him and Brian didn't like it. Brian would not ask, he would not beg. He offered himself one too many times to Severus, and would not do it again. He turned around and angrily went to bed.

Severus found a chair and prepared to spend the night. He sat and watched the Muggle toss and turn for over an hour until they both fell asleep.

A hand shook Severus awake. He jumped up. How could he have been so reckless to fall asleep without his wand nearby? He let a breath out when he saw Draco and Harry standing in the bedroom. He looked quickly at Brian, and was relieved to see the other man was still asleep. He gestured for them to move to the other room.

"We got worried when you didn't come back to meet us in Liberty Avenue. Is everything all right?" Draco could see the tension in Severus' body. He had spent seven years in school learning to read the man's body language.

Severus recounted the events of the evening. He decided to leave out some of the more personal details.

"Did you perform the memory charm?" was the first thing Harry asked him when he was done.

"Of course not, you dunderhead. I just told you that the man went from depressed to paranoid in the space of a minute. Do you think I am so reckless to cast the spell on a man in that state of mind?"

"Fine, Severus, but you know it's important that you do it as soon as possible," Draco told him.

"Thank you for that brilliant information. If I recall correctly, I'm the teacher here. Besides, what the hell are you two doing here anyway? What would he have said if he saw the two of you appear out of nowhere?" 

"We're not that stupid, we used the invisibility cloak. We took it off when we were certain that he was asleep," Harry informed him. "We are going to leave in the morning. Make sure you perform the spell as soon as the man wakes up, okay?"

"Of course, now off you go. Wouldn't want to keep you from your shagging."

Harry made a face, but Draco was staring intensely at Potions master. The blond could sense that there was something that Severus was hiding.

To be honest, Severus had started to doubt whether the memory spell would be a good thing. He had performed one already on Brian, not too long ago. The mind was not something to be trifled with lightly. Moreover, the Rippers seemed to be looking for Brian. He would be at a disadvantage without his memory. Of course, the Potions master didn't voice his objections to his former students, but he could feel Draco's resolute glaze.

"Is there a reason why you two are still here?" Severus inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Draco sighed, knowing that he wouldn't get anything else from the older wizard. Reaching for his boyfriend's hand, the two wizards disapparated together.

"The _man_ is awake and the _man_ doesn't want his memory erased."

If Severus was surprised to hear Brian's voice, he didn't show it. "The _man_ shouldn't pretend to be asleep in order to eavesdrop on people," he replied without turning.

"This _man_ will do whatever is necessary when people are deciding his future without consulting him," Brian retorted angrily.

When Severus turned around, he saw Brian leaning against the doorframe, stark naked. Whatever he wanted to say was lost. His only thought was 'oh for Slytherin's sake, just put some clothes on'. His next thought was 'why the hell should he put anything on? He looks perfect'. His mind needed to focus on something else.

"I told you we would discuss it before I performed the spell," Severus finally managed to say. "I wasn't planning anything without your input. You can trust me."

"I don't trust many people."

"Neither do I, but I always keep my word."

"I hope you're right. Too many people have messed with my head, starting with my parents, even if in a non-magical way." 

The sad smile was back on Brian's face. He was staring at his feet, suddenly lost in another time and place. Suddenly, Severus wanted to comfort him, to make him forget all the bad things that had happened in his life, and he wasn't planning to use any spells to reach his goal.

Brian swore that the man floated on air, because one moment he was in the living room and the next he was standing next to him.

Severus' thumb traced Brian's lips. Their eyes locked. Brian parted his mouth and his tongue darted out and licked the finger. Severus tilted Brian's head back and leaned forward to kiss him.

The kiss was not about power games. It wasn't about making a point. There was no teasing in the exchange. It was about two men wanting each other.

Severus began moving toward the bed, never breaking the kiss. No words were spoken. The room was filled only with moaning and heavy breathing. The back of Brian's legs bumped against the bed and fell on to it. Severus was over him in an instant, kissing his neck, his shoulder, never stopping.

Brian gripped the blue shirt that Severus was wearing and tried to get it off. The wizard stopped their frantic kissing long enough to take the shirt off, before resuming his task. The rest of his clothes disappeared just as quickly until the bare bodies could feel each other.

"You're not going to change your mind again, are you?" Brian never felt apprehension, but he couldn't deal with another rejection at the moment. When Severus raised his eyes to look at him, Brian felt on fire. The obsidian orbs burned with a strange combination of desire and honesty.

"Not even under the Imperius curse," Severus stated with conviction.

"The what?"

"Never mind. No, I'm not stopping, not until I show you what lovemaking truly is."

"Tall order."

"You can tell me if I live up to it when we're done." Severus smiled warmly.

Severus kissed Brian once more, before moving downwards. Feather-light kisses tantalized Brian's chest. Severus felt fingers grabbing his hair, pushing him closer to intensify the contact. He rewarded Brian by biting a nipple, before resuming his teasing attack.

Severus' tongue moved slowly from one nipple to the other, stopping to plant open-mouthed kisses during the seductive journey. 

Brian was used to fast and hurried sex in the backroom of Babylon before going back to his friends or in his bed before throwing the nameless trick out of his house. This was slow and burning, a claiming of the soul and the body. If this was just the start, he didn't think he would survive to the end.

What was he doing now? Brian thought dazedly. That educated tongue seemed intent on fucking his navel. God when had that become such an erogenous zone for him? Brian's mind overloaded on physical stimuli as Severus' mouth, tongue and hands seemed to cover every part of his body, but his cock.

"Cocktease," Brian managed to say between moans.

Severus chuckled, but refused to go near that inviting dick, so hard, throbbing, daring to be touched. Instead, he rolled Brian onto his stomach and covered his lover's body with his own.

Brian tensed when he felt Severus' body on top of him, but the wizard made no move to enter him. A kiss on the back of his neck, followed by more kisses on his shoulders and along his spine, released his tension. 

"Fuck!" The word was out of Brian's mouth, the moment Severus started rimming him.

"Eventually," Severus replied before he dived back between those sculpted arsecheeks.

Brian melted inside. A quick blowjob, a furious fuck. Nothing personal, nothing so intimate since...since Justin. But he couldn't think of that. He couldn't get close to someone else who would hurt him. Someone else who would leave him. 

But Severus made thinking impossible, working to make his body feel alive, asking for control and promising unlimited pleasure in return. Brian began thrusting against the sheets. Oh god, he couldn't think anymore, he needed release. The strong hands on his ass stopped his movements and he let out a desperate cry. And fuck, that couldn't be him making that noise, Brian thought. But it must have been, because he was soon rolled over again and Severus was kneeling between his spread legs with a predatory smile on his face.

"Would you like for me to make you come?" And the words seemed so foreign to that cultured British accent.

Hell, yes, was Brian first thought, but his pride held him back. He wouldn't give Severus the satisfaction. 

"I can stop if you don't want to," Severus continued.

"God, no," the words were out before his mind could take over.

Instead of the victory smile that he was expecting, Brian saw tenderness. Severus leaned forward to kiss him again, softly on his mouth. Brian blindly reached into the drawer of his nightstand and grabbed condoms and lube.

"I can use a condom, but wizards are immune to Muggle deceases. I can't infect you with anything and vice versa. It's your call, Brian."

Brian always played safe. He hadn't had sex without a rubber since forever. The idea thrilled him and scared him at the same time. Another level of trust would be reached.

"Why should I trust you, Severus?"

"Either you do or don't. As I said, it's your decision." Severus waited patiently for Brian's answer.

The decision was instinctively made. Brian threw the condoms back into the drawer. Severus gave him no time to reconsider. His lubed prick was pushing against Brian's asshole, demanding entrance.

A stab of pain hit Brian. He wasn't used to this, he needed to relax, he needed to trust Severus yet again. Severus stopped when he felt his lover tense.

"Relax, Brian. I'll stop if you need to."

"God, no. Just...slow." 

Severus nodded and began to enter him again. And slowly, the pain became pleasure. The sensation of bare skin was making the sensation even more intense. When Severus hit his prostate, nothing else mattered. Top, bottom, love, sex, they all became meaningless words. It was just the two of them, giving and receiving pleasure.

Severus moved slowly, following Brian's movements, not wanting to hurt or scare his lover. Soon, Brian began to meet his thrusts. The rhythm quickened. Severus' fingers closed around Brian's erection and began pumping in time with his own movements.

Pleasure this intense couldn't last forever. No matter how much the two wanted to delay the inevitable, they both reached the edge of that sweet precipice that would make them fly in ecstasy. And when the last tremor of their orgasms passed, they both came crashing down in peaceful silence.

After a few minutes, Severus got up and retrieved his wand.

"What are you going to do?" The fear was back in Brian's voice.

"I would say trust me, but I know it's not easy. I'm just going to clean up this mess. Magic does have its advantages."

"No mojo on my head?"

"No."

Severus murmured a cleaning spell and lay down again. He grabbed Brian and pulled him closer. Brian rested his head on Severus' chest and felt strong arms close around his body. The younger man wasn't one for cuddles. He liked his freedom when he slept, but tonight, after all that he had witnessed, he was happy to have someone close to him. He felt safe in the arms of his new lover.

 

**Part 6**

 

Severus opened his eyes and saw a blond woman standing at the foot of the bed, with a child in her arms. This flat was worse than King's Cross Station. He shook Brian, who was still cuddling against him.

"Mmm" was Brian's incoherent response.

"Wake up, Brian. We have company."

Brian bolted up, misreading the words and thinking that more wizards had appeared in the loft. When he saw Lindsay, he smiled. He got up, ignoring the fact that he was naked, and neared his friend.

"Hi, Linds." Brian gave her a quick peek on her cheek before taking Gus in his arm. "Hello, Sunnyboy. Come to see your daddy?"

The child giggled the way toddlers do when they think grown-ups are asking stupid questions and kissed his father.

"Sev, this is Lindsay. Linds, this is Severus." 

The wizard raised an eyebrow at the use of his pet name, only Draco was able to use it without being cursed, but he let it go for the moment. He turned to the woman. "How do you do, ma'am."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you. The guys can't stop talking about you." She decided to shut up before she started babbling. Severus was nothing like she had imagined from the description she had heard. And she definitely hadn't expected Brian to cuddle with the man, or anyone else for that matter.

Severus lay in bed, watching the interaction. He could almost hear the thoughts going through Lindsay's mind, but refrained from explaining the situation. Brian could deal with her.

"I brought some bagels. I thought we could have breakfast together, Bri," she explained.

"That's great. I'm starving. Coming, Severus?" Brian asked.

Severus bit his tongue to prevent blurting out a sarcastic comment. Merlin, Brian really made it so easy, but embarrassing him in front of his friend wouldn't help with the conversation they would eventually have to have about the memory charm.

"As much as I find the idea of food appealing, breakfast au naturel in front of a complete stranger is not something to which I am accustomed. Now if our lovely guests could leave and close the glass partitions, I think I can manage to make myself presentable for our meal."

Both Americans stared at him like he was speaking Greek. They stood still looking at him, not saying a word. Severus rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh.

"I mean, if you could leave, I can get dressed and we can have breakfast. Is that easier to comprehend?"

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry. I'll just go," Lindsay pointed at the living room, finding her vocabulary very limited at the moment. Even Brian's comments were not so cutting and she had no idea what else she could say to this man.

When Brian closed the last glass partition, Severus got up and began collecting his clothes. They were finally dressed and ready to go for breakfast. Severus pulled Brian close and kissed him.

"We still need to talk about last night. Unless you don't remember anything," Severus added with a smile.

"As much as you like to think that you're a sex God, a good fuck doesn't erase my memory." Brian's smile mirrored his lover's.

"Touche'. Let's go in there, before she thinks we started shagging again."

When they reached the living room, they found that Lindsay had already toasted the bagels and was laying different flavored spreads on the table. They talked about nonsense while they ate. Brian kept eyeing Severus, while he spoke with Lindsay. His lover seemed to ignore their discussion completely and, instead, focused on Gus.

"He must be quite a handful," Severus said, out of the blue.

"Yes, he is. Mel and I have to keep an eye on him at all times," Lindsay said, looking tenderly at her son.

"Mel?"

"She is my wife," she explained.

"Yes, my boy is surrounded by dykes. He'll probably grow up to be straight with all the pussy he sees."

"Brian, stop using that language. Gus is old enough to repeat what you say." Lindsay glared at Brian, who rolled his eyes.

"Children are strange creatures, so aware of what is going on around them. Sometimes, you'd think that they have strange powers. Have you ever found him with a toy that you were positive that you had put away in a place where he couldn't reach it?" Severus asked casually to Lindsay.

She laughed. "Oh God, yes. Mel says that I must be loosing my mind and maybe she is right. But I swear that Gus makes things appear out of nowhere."

Brian didn't like where this conversation was going. He kept staring at Severus, but the wizard refused to look at him.

"Well, this has been lovely, but we have to go. Right Gus? I'll see you later at the party, Brian."

"I don't know if I can be there."

"Oh no, you don't, Brian Kinney. You promised us. You know how important it is for Mel to make partner. Everyone will be there and you said you'll come too."

"Linds, you know I don't do very well at friendly gatherings." Brian made a face at the word 'friendly'. "You know I'll embarrass you, Mel will get pissed and everyone will blame me. You're better off if I'm not there."

"You have used that excuse one too many times. You promised us and I'll expect to see you." Angry, Lindsay grabbed the baby bag, picked up Gus and left slamming the door behind her.

"What the hell were all those questions about Gus?"

Severus sighed. He didn't need this new complication, but Brian deserved an explanation. 

"I could feel power coming from him. Usually, children show their magical powers by willing objects they want to come to them. Their powers usually go dormant when they learn that magic doesn't exist. In cases of terrible distress, they might resurface. Their powers come back when they turn eleven. That's when they receive their letter of admission to a magic school to be trained properly," Severus explained.

"But how can that be possible? Neither Lindsay or I are magicians...wizards, whatever."

"We don't know how or why Muggles have children who are wizards, but they do." Severus shrugged his shoulders, showing his own powerlessness at the situation.

"So what happens now? With Gus, I mean."

"In England, Muggle parents are contacted before the child turns eleven. The ministry helps them deal with the new situation and learn about our world."

"The parents? That means Linds and Mel."

"Actually, no. It means the biological parents. Wizards and witches have spells that enable same-sex couples to procreate. Divorce is also very rare in our world, so we don't have to deal with stepparents and such. Things are very different in the United States and I don't know how the American ministry would deal with this situation, but I believe that you would be informed also."

Brian sagged back on his chair. "Great. Gus has a dyke and a fag for parents, he's growing up with two lesbians, and he is a wizard. That's fucking great."

"That about sums it up, but that's not a bad thing. He won't have to face the same prejudices in our world."

"Oh yeah, tell that to those friends of yours with the white hoods."

Severus' eyes burned with anger. He had spent enough time being associated with the Death Eaters, when he was working as a spy. He would never go through that again.

"Those are not my friends. I have spent my summer trying to protect people I don't know from those bastards. Don't you dare call them my friends!"

"Sorry." After a moment, Brian spoke again. "Does this mean that you don't have to erase my memory?"

Severus smiled. Leave it to Brian to point out the most self-serving aspect of the situation. 

"Technically, you shouldn't know about your son's powers until he is ten. You have a few years to go. I can still perform the spell and you'll relearn the information when the ministry contacts you."

Brian thought about that for a moment. He had information he didn't want to part with. Information was power and he wouldn't give up that power if he could help it. He was an ad exec; he was used to selling himself and his ideas. He simply needed the right pitch to sell his idea.

"If you do the spell, will I forget everything?"

"Everything since last night."

"Would I forget us? Everything we did, everything you did to me?" Brian asked, leaning forward until their bodies were almost touching.

Severus laughed. "I see. The sex is what you consider the important part of the evening. I think I could manage to recreate that memory."

Brian got up. Okay, he just needed to find the right argument. "But, if I know, I could help Gus. You can't tell me that he won't be at a disadvantage with kids who grow up within the magical world."

"It's difficult at the beginning, but children handle the situation pretty well. I had a student, Hermione Granger, Muggle-born and the smartest of her class. In the two months before the start of her first year, she had already read all the first-year books. So as you see, your knowledge is not required nor necessary."

Severus knew exactly what Brian was doing. Truth be told, he had decided not to perform the memory spell. It had nothing to do with romantic reasons and everything to do with Brian's safety. However, he was enjoying Brian's attempts at convincing him, so he kept his decision to himself.

New tactic, Brian's best and hopefully most convincing argument had been reserved for last. "Those wizards were looking specifically for me. And while you are here to protect all of us, you can't be with me 24/7. If they tried again, I might try to react. But if I know, I could take precautions. I could avoid being alone and run like a bat out of hell if I see them. I don't know, but I'm sure you have other suggestions."

There laid the reason why Severus wouldn't perform the spell. The wizard knew that his lover would be smart enough to figure it out.

"Brian, come here." 

Brian neared him with suspicion. Severus grabbed him and forced him to sit on his lap. 

"I won't perform the spell. I had already decided last night. You're right, it's too dangerous for you not to know. But you have to understand how important it is that you don't share this information with anyone. The slightest suspicion that you still have your memories, and the ministry will order that a memory spell be done and I will be powerless to stop them." 

Severus brushed Brian's hair. He knew he was putting a heavy burden on the man. Brian would have to spend years hiding what he knew. It would be at least seven years before he could tell Lindsay about their son. He would have no one to confide in.

"Brian? Do you think you can live with the need for secrecy?"

Brian seemed to weight what he had been told and the trust Severus was showing by allowing him to retain his memories.

"Yeah, I can and I will. I won't tell a soul," Brian promised.

"Good. Now, maybe you can tell why you don't want to go to the party."

Brian turned around at the sudden change of subject. Severus was looking at him with that annoyingly superior smile.

"As I told Linds, I don't do well at parties. It's better for everyone if I stay home."

"Brian, I've spent years listening to children's lies about why their potions failed, why they were fighting, or why they were sneaking out at night. I've spent a great deal of time working as a spy, learning to listen to every nuance and to watch every movement in order to stay alive. I know how to discern a lie, whether a small or a big one. There isn't anyone who can lie to me, with the exception of one man, and you're not he. So let's try again, why don't you want to go?"

Brian was annoyed. This man had known him for a total of one month and seemed to know him better than his friends. Severus had no right to question him. If he didn't want to go, it was his goddamn business.

Severus had moved Brian off his lap and was now standing. His arms were crossed over his chest. He was waiting silently, his posture betraying nothing except calm.

Damn the man, Brian thought. Why did he feel that he owed it to Severus to tell the truth? It couldn't be that Severus had trusted him with the knowledge of a magical world. No, Brian Kinney didn't do gratitude. Or maybe he did, a small voice inside told him.

"Fine, you win. I'll tell you."

"It's not a battle, Brian. I thought you might want to talk about it since you obviously didn't want to talk to Lindsay."

"I can't tell her, or any of them. Remember I told you about that bashing two years ago." Severus nodded. "I was with him for two years. I didn't do boyfriends, still don't-" both smiled at the clarification. "- but he decided that we would be together. He spent months getting under my skin and into my life. Anytime something went wrong, everyone blamed me. When I got comfortable enough to be with him, he decided to change. Suddenly, it wasn't enough that he was living in my house, eating my food, using my phone and the computer I bought for him. No, he wanted candlelight dinners and flowers, walks under the moonlight and romantic declarations. I couldn't do it. So, he cheated on me and then he left me. But somehow, it was my fault."

Severus could see the tension grow inside Brian. He could imagine how difficult it had been for Brian. He empathized with his lover; he would never be able do those things either. Severus pulled Brain into his arms again. 

"What happened next?"

"Oh, the usual. Everyone made sure to tell me what an asshole I am. Why I did this wrong, or why I should have done something different. I told them to shut the fuck up. When they saw that we weren't getting back together, they stopped."

Brian wished that Severus would let it go. He had never shared this with anyone. It was ironic that he had decided to open up to a man who would soon leave him, to return to England.

"How does this relate to the party?"

"Because he is still a part of our fucked up, extended family and he'll be there. And that means that the comments will start again, like they do every time he is around, which is not often, thank God."

"I see. So instead of telling your friends that you have moved on and don't wish to dwell on the past, you decided that it's easier to hide in your flat whenever they gather together."

"I'm not a coward."

"And I am next in line for the throne of England," Severus quipped back, but regretted immediately. "I'm sorry. I know you're not a coward. You've shown it by the way you're dealing with everything you've learned in the past twenty-four hours. And it's not my place to pass judgment on how you choose to deal with your friends."

"But you still think that I should go?" The question was more an accusation. Brian was not used to take orders or advice. 

"Yes, I do. They are your friends and unless you plan to avoid every party they throw, you'll eventually have to deal with them."

"Will you come with me?"

"I wasn't planning to leave your side for any reason," Severus answered matter-of-factly.

Brian raised his eyebrows and made a face. "A little presumptuous of you."

Severus smiled at him. "No, you dunce. While I'd love to bugger you all day long, I'm more interested in keeping you alive."

Brian groaned and walked toward his bedroom. When he reached the door, he turned around. "Wait! Does it mean that you have to shower with me, to make sure no one attacks me?"

"Of course, I couldn't have someone jump you while you're all hot and wet."

Brian took his t-shirt off and threw it at Severus. The wizard caught the shirt and then moved through the bedroom and into the bathroom. Brian was already naked and under the shower. Severus took off his clothes and stepped into the spacious shower stall.

Brian's hands traveled over his own body sensually. Droplets of water ran over his body. His eyes were locked on Severus'.

"You'd spend all your time naked if you could. Do you have no shame?" The wizard remarked at the obvious attempt to seduce.

"Hey, I have a beautiful body and I work hard to maintain it. I don't see why I should deprive queers everywhere from such a masterpiece," Brian stated pompously.

"Since I have you here at my disposal, I better take advantage of the opportunity, then." Severus smirked. 

Brian laughed and Severus grabbed him and began kissing his neck, suckling and licking in all the right places. Brian felt his cock spring to life the moment Severus' hands began to knead his ass.

"Tell me what you want, Brian." The whisper sent shivers down Brian's back. The man didn't need a wand to make magic happen, the ad exec thought. And God, how sappy he sounded even in his own mind. He was really loosing his mind. He shook his head and decided that he didn't need to think anymore.

"Brian?"

"Can't decide. Don't wanna think."

Severus chuckled while his head was still buried in Brian's neck. He pushed Brian against the shower glass. Brian hissed when he felt the coldness. The discomfort fled the moment Severus' erection pressed against his.

Severus moved backward so that he could grab both cocks at the same time and began pumping. His eyes never left Brian's. 

"I love to think." Severus' voice was sultry and sensual. Brian thought he could come simply by listening to it. "I love to think about all the things I want to do to you, all the things I want you to do to me."

Brian's eyes widened when he processed the words.

"By Merlin, don't tell me you don't want to fuck me?" Severus asked with mock innocence.

"By Merlin? What kind of..." Severus' grip tightened around their erections. "Fuck!"

"I tend to be more creative and less crude with my exclamations. Now, do you want to fuck me or not?"

Brian spun them around forcefully and Severus put his hands up to avoid colliding with the glass. The wizard could feel his lover's hands traveling over his back as if the experience weren't real, but happening in a dream. Brian pressed himself against his lover and brushed Severus' hair to the side. He leaned closer until his lips were touching Severus' ear. 

"Now, I'll show what I can do," Brian whispered.

Severus smiled inwardly. Brian needed to feel in control again and the wizard was more than happy to grant this desire. He didn't move when Brian stepped away. He was rewarded by slick fingers penetrating him. 

Brian couldn't wait. There was no finesse, no long and romantic foreplay. This was about sex. He entered quickly, but Severus didn't seem to mind, judging from the moans. Brian had to stop when he was fully inside. The lack of a condom made him even more sensitive and the burning heat threatened to make him explode before they even started.

Brian wrapped his fingers around Severus' cock and began to pump, wanting to give as much pleasure as he was receiving. Soon the slow movements were replaced by frantic thrusting and heavy breathing. The water was still running providing an exotic soundtrack to their coupling. Brian felt the warm seed on his hand and muscle spasms around his cock. The sensation gave him the release he was craving.

Brian rested against Severus, planting soft kisses on his lover's shoulder. Severus turned around and kissed him. After a while, Brian concluded that amidst his magical powers, Severus didn't need to breathe. The thought made him laugh.

"What so funny?" Severus asked, still playing with Brian's bottom lip.

"Nothing, just wondering what other powers you have," Brian responded evasively. Severus raised an eyebrow. Brian shook his head. "I was just being stupid. Now since you don't have that handy wand in your hands, I guess we'll have to get cleaned up the old fashioned way."

"You're taking this a lot better than I had expected." Severus said happily.

"Shit happens, I'm used to dealing with it. Now let's get a move on if we want to go to that party."

**Part 7**

Severus needed fresh clothes, so he and Brian decided to drive back to his hotel room. Inside the room, Brian noticed that everything looked extremely spartan. There were no personal traces of the man who had been using the room for one month. Brian casually observed that almost all of Severus' clothes were either black, dark grey or navy blue.

Severus went through his wardrobe and picked out a pair of black trousers and a green polo shirt. He quickly took off his clothes. He could feel Brian's gaze on him. The wizard turned to face his lover and noticed the smirk on Brian's face.

Severus pushed Brian against a wall. He deftly opened the jeans the Muggle was wearing and his fingers closed around Brian's cock. The wizard smiled at Brian's readiness. The man was a sex machine, always ready for action.

They began kissing. The kisses were forceful and ardent, tongues fighting for dominance, tiny bites on soft lips. Soon, they were both panting.

"We gotta go," Brian said after he got his breath under control.

"I'm aware of that." But Severus made no attempt to stop, his hand still working Brian's cock.

Brian laughed. "You're hornier than me. And that's quite an achievement."

"You try staying celibate for ten months out of the year," the Englishman griped.

"Fuck, no!" Brian was appalled at the mere idea. He planted an open-mouthed kiss on Severus' neck to underscore the point.

"More like no fucking. Now can we stop talking?" Severus asked with mock irritation.

Brian spun them around until Severus' back rested against the wall. The Muggle began pumping Severus' erection until their strokes matched in speed and intensity. Brian leaned closer, his voice seductive. "You mean you've never been with a student?"

"I wouldn't say never, but certainly not any time in the recent past," Severus admitted. Their gazes were locked and their hands never stopped pumping.

Severus never thought he would be discussing with Brian his previous sexual adventures with his students while trying to get off. But by Merlin, this was so sensual and so right.

"Do tell," Brian murmured while his lips teased the sensitive skin on Severus' neck.

"I started teaching when I was twenty-one. My seventh year students were seventeen and eighteen. I had been in school with them. It didn't seem wrong to shag them." Severus gasped when Brian's fingers pinched his nipple. "With each passing year, the age difference increased. The students stopped being former schoolmates and they became children I saw grow up." Brian continued his teasing, his fingers and mouth never leaving his lover's body.

"Dear Lord! Brian, take off your clothes. Now!"

The ad exec didn't have to be told twice. Toeing off his shoes, he took off pants and boxers. Severus pulled Brian's shirt off and looked at the toned body. Brian was impressive, toned muscles, perfect all-over tan and always ready to shag.

Severus pushed Brian on to the bed and the wizard jumped on top of him until he had Brian pinned beneath him.

"You seem to be in a hurry, Sev." Brian observed smugly.

Grinding his cock against Brian's arse, Severus said, "You're the one who said that we have to go. I'm just trying to speed up the process."

"Stop talking then, and get on with it."

Severus was taken aback. He didn't expect Brian to surrender so easily in this little game they were playing. "Brian?" Both a name and a question. Severus brushed his fingers against his lover's cheek.

Brian pushed himself up on his elbows and kissed Severus. "Do it. No fingers, no foreplay."

"Brian, I don't want to hurt you."

"Now you sound like you're straight. If we were, you could buy me flowers. Since we're a couple of faggots, a mind-blowing orgasm is the perfect gift."

Severus laughed at the assertion that was so typically Brian. "You reminded me of the other reason I won't sleep with a student. They are too romantic. Imagine deflowering a seventeen-year-old virgin and, the next day, he wakes up thinking you're soul mates. Who in his right mind would want that?"

Severus felt Brian tense, but the younger man didn't say anything. The wizard knew better than to question his lover. Brian would reveal what he wanted when he wanted. Judging from the way Brian kept pushing back against Severus' cock, he wanted sex and he wanted it now.

Severus summoned his wand and performed a lubrication spell. He'd be damned if he'd hurt Brian. The wizard's cock entered slowly, always mindful of Brian's reaction. When he was fully sheathed, he stopped and rested on Brian's back.

"What did you do?" Brian asked. Surprisingly, he didn't sound angry.

"It's a spell that provides lubrication and relaxes the muscles."

Brian turned his head so that he could look a Severus. When he spoke, his tone was serious and determined. "Don't ever do any magic without telling me first. I don't care how good your intensions are."

"You're right. I shouldn't have used magic. Do you still want to..." The affirmative answer was uttered before Severus finished the question.

Severus began to move, slowly at first, faster as their desire increased. They didn't speak. They let their bodies communicate with kisses and touches. Their languid movements were an affirmation of emotions that neither man could ever express aloud.

After reaching their orgasms, they laid on the bed spent. Severus loved to feel Brian's body and wished they could stay like this forever. Of course, he knew that Brian would get fidgety in about five minutes. It didn't even take that long before Severus felt Brian stir.

"I think we're going be late," Severus remarked.

"Don't worry. They'll be so shocked to see me there that they'll forget to bitch about my being late. You can do that spell to clean us up and we can save time."

When Brian and Severus arrived at the house, Lindsay opened the door with his wife standing next to her. Brian handed Mel a bottle of champagne that he had bought on the way over and kissed Lindsay.

"You're here." Mel sounded as shocked as if she'd just learned that there was life on other planets.

"What can I say? Cheap beer and lousy company. How could I miss that?" Brian gave her a fake smile and moved to the living room, leaving Severus with the hostesses.

"Mel, this is Severus." Lindsay told the other woman. Her tone implied there was some inside information to which Severus was not privy.

"Oh! So you're the mysterious man. What exactly did you have to do to Brian to get him to come here?"

"I did nothing to Brian nor did I want to. This was his decision." Before he could say more, Severus felt Brian pull on his shirt. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Hey, I'm just trying to save you from the munchers. If you spend enough time with them, they'll expect you to bond and to share your feelings."

"I'm English. I don't share my feelings and I don't bond with others. Some of my students would tell you that I don't have any feelings whatsoever, with the possible exception of spite and disdain," Severus explained.

"Gee Brian, you found another asshole just like you," Mel said sarcastically.

Severus scowled. Brian ignored her, put his arm around Severus' neck and moved towards the living room. Severus knew Debbie, Ted, Michael and Emmett. Brian told him that the man on the couch was Victor, Michael's uncle and the woman near the kitchen door was Leda. Brian ignored the two young men near the couch, who were speaking with Debbie.

"I'm gonna get some beer. You just..." Brian moved his hands to indicate that the wizard should mingle.

"I should just make snotty remarks that your friends seem not to understand."

"Perfect! At least one of us will have some fun." Severus smiled at Brian's comment.

"Hey Severus, come and meet Sunshine," Deb yelled without reason, since the room was extremely small.

"Boys, this is Severus. He is a professor in England. That's Rob." She pointed at a dark-haired boy.

Severus and Rob shook hands. The wizard's gaze moved to the other boy. He was blond and was wearing a sickeningly sweet smile, oversize jeans that threatened to fall and a red shirt so tight it would probably rip at the first movement.

"And this is Justin. Sunshine goes to the Art Institute. The boy is a fucking genius," Deb informed Severus.

"I'm certain that as a result of your extended knowledge of the fine arts, you are extremely qualified to attest to the child's talent." Severus' smile never faltered while he kept looking at Debbie and the blond lad standing next to her.

"Shit! I think you both have been dissed," Rob exclaimed.

"You think?" Severus raised his elegant eyebrow.

Justin made a face. "God, you should meet Brian. You're just as bad as he is."

"Oh, I think Brian is quite good." Severus offered a crooked smile.

"Yeah, if you're looking for a quick fuck and don't expect a repeat performance. If you're lucky, he might remember your name in the morning," Justin spat back.

"Are we speaking from personal experience?" Severus asked with an amused smile.

Before Justin could reply, Severus felt someone tug at his trousers. He turned around and had to lower his gaze to find the source of the tugging. It was Gus.

"What is it, Gus?" Severus asked.

"Bu-bu, come, bu-bu."

The wizard followed the toddler, who was leading him out of the living room and up the stairs. They reached what obviously was Gus' bedroom. The toddler pointed at the ceiling fan. "Bu-bu." A stuffed animal was sitting on a fan blade.

Brian had watched his son drag Severus upstairs and decided to follow them. When he entered the bedroom, he saw his son pointing at the ceiling.

Severus turned to see who had entered the room. "Close the door, Brian." He waited for Brian to do so. "Accio bunny." The object flew into his hand. He kneeled down so that he and Gus were at eye level. "Here is your bunny, Gus."

"Thanks." Gus took his stuffed animal and toddled out of the room.

"Why did he ask you?" Brian was still trying to deal with the fact that his son would grow up to have the same powers that Severus had.

"I think he can feel my powers like I can feel his. I've never been around wizards this young before, so I'm hypothesizing."

"You said that his powers would become dormant. Would that happen if his parents were wizards?" Brian found himself attracted to the wizarding world.

"No. If his parents were wizards, he would witness the use of magic everyday. The parents would create wards until the child was old enough to understand that he shouldn't perform spells. However, he would still be taught about magic."

"But my son won't have all of that," Brian pointed out, sounding a bit worried. "He'll just have to deal with it, I guess."

Brian neared Severus and invaded his personal space. "So, what did you think of Sunshine?"

Severus wasn't really surprised by the abrupt change of subject. It was impossible to follow Brian's train of thought and the wizard didn't even try.

"Justin? He reminds me of Draco, physically. Unfortunately for Sunshine -" Severus couldn't prevent a snort at the nickname. "- he doesn't possess Draco's class, elegance and wit."

Brian laughed at the sarcastic remark. He briefly wondered if Severus ever said anything nice about people.

"Why did you ask me?" Severus was curious.

Brian wasn't sure how much to say. Severus would eventually discover that Justin was his ex if they stayed at the party. "Remember my one and only boyfriend..."

"Let me guess. Justin was the seventeen-year-old virgin, who the day after, followed you around like a puppy dog." This explained the tension Severus had felt as a result of his earlier comment.

"Yeah! Then, he grew up and became a bitch."

Severus couldn't stop laughing. Finally, he managed to speak. "As Emmett has said often enough, that's so fucked up."

Brian shrugged. "What can I say? I was high and it seemed like a good idea at that moment."

"Brian, you don't have to justify yourself. You wanted a quick shag and he wanted Prince Charming. Those things are mutually exclusive."

"So why was everyone so upset with me? They all thought that I was Hitler reincarnated."

"That's because no matter how old and how many times they've been disappointed, most people want the fairy tale."

Brian threw himself on his son's bed, his arms behind his head, and stared at Severus, who sat down next to him. "What about you?"

"That's where we're different, Brian. You are content with your lifestyle and don't seek anything deeper. I would love to have a stable relationship. However, I'm also cynical enough not to spend my life waiting for an idyllic romance that may never happen."

Severus whacked Brian's thigh. "Let's go downstairs before your friends think that we've sneaked out."

They were walking downstairs, when Brian mused, "Have you done something? I mean, why the hell am I telling you all these things?"

Severus nibbled on Brian's lower lip for a few moments before answering. "No magic. It's just that you know that no matter what you tell me, no matter what we do sexually, I'll be out of your life in a few weeks. You will never have to think about me again."

Brian snorted. "Men are usually out of my life the day after and I still don't tell them anything. Some don't even know my name when I throw them out. And somehow, I doubt I'll forget you anytime soon. What about you? Will I be part of your wet dreams?" Brian raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Dear Merlin! Brian, I told you I spend ten months with my hand as my sole form of relief. I doubt that I'll forget you, any part of you," Severus added suggestively.

Both turned around when they heard Lindsay, "There you are. We are about to sit down to eat."

The meal was a complicated affair from Severus' point of view. Without magic, several trips to the kitchen were required. Watching the hustle and bustle going on around him, Severus thanked all wizards and witches that there were house elves at Hogwarts.

"So what did Gus want from you?" Justin asked.

"He wanted me to get his stuffed bunny." Severus stared at Justin, who was sitting in front of him.

"Why you? I mean, I didn't think he knew you," Michael amended.

"Gus and I played with his bunny at breakfast, this morning," Severus calmly explained.

"Wait! What exactly were you doing with Gus?" Emmett inquired, but if his voice was any indication, he had a pretty good idea.

Brian, who was sitting next to Severus, ran his fingers over his lover's lips and then proceeded to give the kiss to end all kisses, shoving his tongue as far down Severus' throat as was humanly possible.

"Must you always be so melodramatic?" Severus asked when he regained use of his throat and could speak again.

"Of course, honey." Brian said with a sweet voice. He calmly turned around and faced his friends. "Lindsay came over with Gus, so he could meet my future husband."

Drinks of all kind were spit on the table. Severus, however, didn't miss a beat. "Yes, we've decided that we are going to have the most ideal and long-lasting relationship in gay history. After all, it is extremely difficult to fight when he lives in Pennsylvania and I live in England."

Everyone was so shell-shocked that no one seemed to understand the joke.

"Yeah! And don't forget the child and the dog," Brian continued.

Severus shivered at the idea of a dog. Since he'd learnt that Black was an animagus, he identified dogs with his old schoolmate. "No, I'd rather have a cat. They fend for themselves."

Brian nodded. "We'll have to find a solution for the kid. We can swap him every few months."

"Boarding school is a good solution, as long as it's not my school. He can spend a month with each of us."

Michael was the first one to recover. "You're kidding, right Bri?"

"God, Mikey, did you really believe all that crap?" Brian laughed.

"It's just...you two made it so credible," Michael was still in shock.

"There was a reason why I stayed over at Brian and it's not what you're all thinking. Brian was almost attacked last night." Severus took a sip of water and looked around for reactions.

Brian looked like he wanted to kill the Potions master. Justin went pale. The rest looked worried. Very predictable, thought Severus.

"Why didn't you say anything this morning?" Lindsay asked, while Mel demanded to know if the police had been contacted.

"I didn't tell you because there was nothing to tell. I didn't contact the cops because there is nothing they can do. I wouldn't be able to recognize them since they were wearing hoods to cover up their faces. And they didn't actually do anything. They ran off when other people showed up." Brian looked at Severus with a murderous glee in his eyes.

"You would think after they had hurt that man at Woody's, they would be satisfied. What the fuck do they want?" Michael was enraged that his friend had been in danger.

"They want to make a point, Michael. That's the reason they were looking specifically for Brian," Severus explained. "They knew who he is and where he lives."

"You can't stay at your place, Brian," Mel observed.

"Mel is right. You can stay here with us. Gus will love to have you around," Linds offered.

"Yeah, kiddo, you can have Michael's old room if you need a place to stay. Vic and I would love the company of a smart ass like you." Debbie was the next one to offer, followed by Michael, Emmett and Ted.

"That's nice, but I'm staying at the loft. I'm fine, everything is fine and those bastards aren't driving me out of my house," Brian stated with steely conviction.

"You should reconsider." Justin's voice was very timid. The subject brought back painful memories. "The last time we decided to make a point, I ended up in a hospital. This time it could be you."

Brian became serious at the comment. He had been reliving that night since the night before and certainly didn't need Justin to remind him of prom night.

"Move in with me," Severus asked spontaneously. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Excuse me?" Brian was shocked at the suggestion.

"The way I see it, you have three possibilities: you can stay at your flat and possibly get killed, move in with one of your friends and possibly get yourself and your friends killed, or move into a hotel where people with robes and hoods would be noticed even by the incapable guards the hotel employs." Severus laid out the possibilities.

"Excuse us a moment." Brian grabbed Severus and dragged him into the kitchen. "What the fuck are you doing?" Brian asked angrily.

"Brian, calm down. I don't care if you stay at your flat. I can put wards around your loft so no one can get in, but we have to give your friends a reason why you'll go from being the King of Babylon to becoming my Siamese twin. We can't tell them that you're safe around me because I'm a wizard. Besides, if they think that you're living at the hotel, they won't show up at the loft, which is safer for all concerned. This is the best solution. They'll think you're only doing it for your own safety."

"You're one manipulative bastard! I like that," Brian stated and dragged the wizard back to the living room. "Sorry guys, we're leaving. I've got some packing to do." They left without answering any comments or questions.

 

**Part 8**

"I can't fucking believe that you've invited even more wizards to come to my house. How are you going to explain that I know?" Brian was pacing, clearly upset.

"I'll think of something. Besides these are people I trust and we don't have a choice. You made sure of that." Severus didn't raise his eyes from the papers in front of him.

Brian thought about what Severus had just said and he really did not agree with it. He had been pretty good. Too good in fact. It wasn't his fault that these cocksuckers had a thing for him. They kept coming back, trying to hurt him, and turning him into a prisoner in the process.

The first incident occurred three days after the party. Brian had gone to work as usual. The day was nothing special for the ad exec, but trying to get home provided unwanted excitement.

When he went to the parking garage to get to his car, he saw the sickly familiar white robes. He didn't even step out of the elevator. Instead, he punched the number of his office floor and immediately called Severus.

Less than ten minutes later, Severus walked in his office, assuring him that everything had been taken care of. No explanations were given, but Brian trusted the wizard. Severus walked by his side until they reached the car, making sure that no new threats were lurking in the darkness of the garage.

After that day, Severus would drive Brian to work and would arrive to pick him up at the end of the day.

Things didn't improve.

They had another close encounter with the Rippers a few days later. Brian stayed inside the car while bright lights flew from the wooden sticks. In his mind, Brian still refused to think about wands and hexes. It was much better to keep it abstract.

With the simplicity of a morose routine, Severus with the help of other young people immobilized their attackers and they were taken away.

After that, Severus became impossible. Brian wasn't sure if the men had said something specific during their interrogation, but the result was that Severus never left his side, for any reason.

While this arrangement kept him safe, it was taxing on both men. Severus would stay by Brian's side when the Muggle was in public places and he would patrol the street when Brian was safely locked inside the loft. The Potions master was sleeping even less than he used to sleep at Hogwarts during Voldemort's years.

Brian, on the other hand, was developing a sense of invincibility. Not that he had ever thought about his own mortality, but having faced wizards a few times and having lived to tell the tale, the ad exec believed that nothing could touch him.

This sense of being completely safe made him question all the precautions. He really didn't need to be under lock and keys 24/7. It was this lack of freedom that led to the events that transpired earlier that night.

* * *

"I can't stay locked up in this fucking loft any longer. I'm going out." Brian grabbed his leather jacket and marched toward the door.

"I'm coming with you," Severus said calmly.

"The hell you are. This is worse than being married. I like you and you're a good fuck, but I don't do monogamy. I wanna go out, find a trick and fuck him until I can't think anymore." And fuck if Severus got hurt, Brian really didn't give a shit at the moment.

"That's fine, but I'm still coming with you. We can go to Babylon; you can find someone and use the backroom. You won't see or hear from me as long as you stay inside the club." Severus was getting tired of Brian's attitude and the prospect of a night without the Muggle was alluring.

"Whatever. Let's just get the fuck out." Severus sighed. If Brian said 'fuck' one more time, he was going to hex the Muggle.

When they reached the club, Severus grabbed Brian by the front of his shirt and pulled him close. "I'm going to the bar. You do whatever you want. Just stay inside." Severus didn't wait for an answer. He went upstairs, to the bar and sat on the first available stool.

"Looks like the honeymoon is over." Severus turned to face a smirking Ted. The Potions master covered his surprise. He hadn't even noticed that Ted and Emmett were sitting there.

"Brian is free to do whatever and whomever he pleases. At the moment, it's much better if he practices his freedom far away from me." Severus grabbed the bottle of beer he had order and began to sip.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sweetie. I'm surprised that Brian could hurt you." Emmett put a hand on the wizard's shoulder for comfort.

Severus snorted. "If I spend another minute with that childish, immature, and irresponsible prick, I'll be the one to hurt him."

"You've seen the light, my friend," Ted said with a nod.

"Come on. Brian is not that bad. He's just... high maintenance," Emmett explained.

"Buckingham Palace requires high maintenance. St. Peter's Cathedral requires high maintenance. Brian is just a spoiled brat," replied Severus. And I have had more than enough of unreasonable gits, Severus thought.

"Hey guys," Michael greeted them over the music.

"Michael," Emmett smiled at him. Severus and Ted raised their bottle in greeting.

"Are we mourning?" Michael asked. Severus looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I saw Brian."

"I'm surprised. I would have thought that he'd be in the backroom by now. As long as he doesn't come up here, he can do whatever he wants," Severus answered icily.

"That's good, because I saw him leave when I was coming in. He picked up this gorgeous man and..." Michael never finished the sentence. Severus sprang up and the stool almost fell backward.

"How long ago?" This was the tone that Severus Snape usually reserved for the Gryffindors.

"About ten minutes." Judging from the fury in Severus' eyes, Michael didn't want to be in Brian's shoes.

"Bloody Hell! I'll kill him myself." Severus turned to face the three Muggles. "I'm going to look for him. If he comes back, you'll phone me and you'll keep him here until I get back. Understood?" Severus left after the three men nodded to him.

Severus exited the club and looked around Liberty Avenue. Brian's jeep was still parked near Babylon, but the ad exec was nowhere to be found. Severus thanked Slytherin that he had had the foresight to put a tracking charm on Brian's bracelet, the one thing that Brian would never take off.

Calming himself he thought of what to do. If Brian was simply off somewhere buggering some anonymous trick, well, he would kill him, but more importantly he couldn't appear out of thin air. If the Rippers were holding Brian, then he would save the Muggle and then kill him. But Severus still shouldn't apparate in front of these wizards. So, an Invisibility charm was the first thing.

Once invisible, Severus let the tracking spell take him to Brian. He apparated, hoping that if the Rippers were involved, they hadn't had the presence of mind to put wards wherever they were.

Severus apparated in a dark basement. Brian was tied to a chair. Ten Rippers were present; three of them had their hoods off. No one seemed to be alerted by the Potions master's arrival.

Surprise being his best chance, Severus positioned himself to a side where he could stupefy the largest number of wizards. He murmured the spell and saw five people fall on the ground. One wizard cast a revealing spell and Severus stood in plain view. One Ripper looked at the Dark Mark and disapparated without caring to protect his associate. Severus deflected easily the spells thrown his way and one by one he immobilized the four remaining Rippers.

Once he was done, he called the Ministry. The Aurors arrived in seconds. A group took the Rippers into custody and transported them to the Ministry. A smaller group remained behind to search the house, hoping to gather more evidence.

Brian, still tied to the chair, cleared his throat.

"I am speaking to someone else. You will wait until I'm available," Severus told him coldly.

Taking more time than it was necessary, Severus finished to give his orders. Finally, he approached Brian. "I am furious with you, so I suggest that you keep your mouth shut."

Severus finally untied the ropes. "I'll take you directly to the loft. We can worry about the jeep tomorrow." Without waiting for an answer, Severus put his arms around Brian. "Touch this coin." Five seconds later, the portkey activated and they appeared at the loft.

"Call Michael and let him know that I found you and everything is fine," Severus told him before leaving for the bathroom.

Severus splashed some water over his face and breathed deeply. He had told Brian the truth; he was furious. However, the fear that Brian could be in real danger evoked emotions that Severus hadn't felt in a long time: love, need to protect, need to shelter.

The wizard couldn't let emotion interfere. He was here to do a job and he needed all of his sangre frois to deal with the new developments. He hadn't informed the Aurors that one of the Rippers had escaped. He wasn't really sure what to do, but it couldn't let his feelings for Brian cloud his judgment.

Returning to the living room, he heard Brian say goodbye to Michael. Brian laid his cordless on the glass coffee table and stared at his lover. "What do you want me to say? I thought I was safe."

Severus snorted. "It would sound more convincing if you weren't trembling."

"I didn't say that I was right," Brian answered angrily.

Severus sighed and sat next to Brian, putting an arm around the Muggle's shoulders. Brian moved quickly and leaned his forehead against the wizard's chest. Severus hugged him tightly. All his resolve about staying cold flew out the window in the face of the needy gesture. He began brushing Brian's short hair and kissing his head. "You're okay, now. I wouldn't let them hurt you." There would be time to tell him exactly how painfully he would have died if Michael hadn't informed Severus that he left Babylon. For now, Brian needed to be comforted.

"I'm not used to rely on others." The words were muffled by their position.

"I know, Brian, but this is not a normal situation. You can't expose yourself so much."

"I can't live like this. You've been great, but I need my freedom."

Severus smiled sadly. No one would ever be able to tame Brian Kinney. "You're right. This has lasted long enough. It's time to finish it."

Brian raised his head and stared at Severus. "You don't plan to go against them by yourself?"

"Worried about me?" Severus raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not in the mood for games. Are you?" Brian was losing his patience.

"No, I'm not. I'm going to call some friends."

Severus phoned Draco and asked him to find Harry and Vince and to apparate to Brian's loft. The Slytherin informed him that Vince was with the Rippers at the moment and they would arrive as soon as Vince would be available.

~*~SS~*~BK~*~

Severus and Brian had been waiting for over an hour. The fear was slowly leaving the Muggle and was being replaced by anger and resentment. Brian kept pacing, unable to sit still. The Potions master was once more tempted to cast a silencing charm on Brian, instead he sat patiently reading Brian's GQ.

"What exactly do you plan to do? Fly over the fucking city and look for these assholes with your x-ray vision."

Severus sneered. "I'm a wizard, not Superman."

"Don't fucking laugh at me, Severus."

Severus got up and approached his lover. He put his hands on Brian's arms and pulled him closer. "You have to calm down. I promise that you'll be safe."

"I know that," Brian snapped. "Are you going to be safe?" Brian asked as an afterthought, but Severus could see the uncertainty in Brian's.

"I will have excellent wizards with me. I couldn't ask for better help."

"That doesn't mean that you'll be safe," Brian pointed out.

"You're right. I won't lie to you. There are always risks involved, but I feel confident that there should be no problems. That's the best I can do," Severus added in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

"You don't have to put yourself in danger. Not for me, anyway. It's not like we're married or anything."

Severus wondered if Brian's fear of being committed to anyone would have let him enjoy life, truly enjoy it to its fullest. "I would do the same for anyone." Severus chose his next words carefully. He didn't think that any reference to a relationship would help. "Our sleeping together has nothing to do with what I'm going to do."

Brian and Severus turned around when they heard the popping sound. Harry, Draco and Vincent appeared in the loft.

Brian backed away from his lover. "You are relying on kids," he said shocked.

"They are young, but very powerful. Now, Brian, let me deal with this." Severus turned to his former students. "Please, sit."

"What happened, Severus? Why doesn't he seem surprised to see us apparate?" Draco was the first to speak.

"He knows about wizards and we can discuss it later. Now, we have a bigger problem. One Ripper escaped after he saw the Death Mark. I don't know how long it will take for him to report this to his superiors, but once they know, our job will be more difficult. Moreover, it's almost September and we need to finish this and now."

"What are you suggesting, Professor? They are really well protected. No one knows the full membership except for the leaders in San Francisco," Vince told him.

"Exactly! You know the layout of their headquarters, do you not?" Vince nodded. "We go in, get the list and we send wizards to all of the five cities, arrest the leaders in each cities and force them to confess. The rest would be left powerless."

"The Americans will never go for it," Draco said.

"Draco is right. They follow the Muggle legal system. They need probable cause or a judge order to enter the headquarters," Harry explained.

"Potter, I'm surprised. When did you start following rules? If the Americans won't help us, then we get people to help us. I'm sure Mrs. Crabbe would love to help us," Severus said with a smirk.

"Pansy would love to get involved, but she is pregnant again and I don't want to get her involved, Professor." Vince looked resolute on that point. "However, Millie and Greg can help. I can apparate right now and get them."

Severus nodded and Vince disappeared.

"I'll get Ron and Hermione," Harry said with a smile. "They would never forgive me for missing out on one of my adventures."

Left alone, Draco and Severus faced each other. "What you did was stupid," Draco said, looking at Brian. "But we don't have time to discuss it; we need to find another two people so we can cover all five cities. I'm going to get Sirius and Remus. I know you don't like them, but I refuse to work with any more Weasleys."

Draco glared at Brian again and disappeared as well.

"He hates me," the Muggle said dispassionately.

"Draco is very protective of the ones he loves," Severus told him.

"It must be something they teach at that school of yours." Brian's tone was unsure. He found that uncertainty was a feeling he was getting accustomed to when Severus was around.

The Potions master sighed. He was tired of tiptoeing around the issue; he was used to face things head on. "Brian, what do you want to know? Whether I care for you?" Severus pulled him closer and kissed Brian. "I care for you, very much. However, I don't want to change you. I don't expect roses in the morning. I have no intention of crawling into your life and tying you to me. Is that sufficient?"

"Yes." Brian rested his head on Severus' shoulder. "I've been acting like an asshole, but that's normal for me. I'm glad you're still here, though."

"Brian, listen. We spent every hour of the day together and that's not normal. I'm not surprised that you got antsy. I can't say that it didn't affect me; I can just cover it better. It'll be over soon."

"Isn't that cute?" Sirius asked rhetorically as he apparated with Remus and Draco.

"I'm in no mood to listen to your mindless babbling, Black." Severus turned to face his old nemesis. Even after all this time, he would happily see Black fall from the Astronomy tower.

"I wasn't babbling; I was making an observation, Snape."

"Please, don't overtax your pea-sized brain on my account. I know that I am many things, but 'cute' isn't one of them."

Draco and Remus sighed as the two wizards reached for their wands. After all these years, everyone expected the two to give up this childish banter, but they never did.

"Look, I don't know who the fuck you are," Brian said with a sneer. "But this is my fucking house. You don't want to be here, you get the hell out of here. I don't give a shit if you have a stick or not."

Everyone stared at him. "Wand," Severus corrected suppressing a smile.

"I don't give a flying fuck what that thing is called. And I'm getting pissed off at this superior attitude. If I used a fucking gun, you'd be just as dead as if I used magic."

"Brian, we can do without the cursing."

"You know what, Sev? Tough shit. You can leave with him-" Brian pointed at Sirius. "- and the two of you can got fuck each other until you can't walk anymore. Now, my loft, my rules, otherwise there is the door."

"Fine, that's Sirius Black and that's his boyfriend, Remus Lupin. Now, what would like to do?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"Get drunk, get high, and get blown, in no particular order and with anyone available," Brian answered with a smirk.

Severus wasn't too thrilled that Brian was treating this as a game. "Let me explain this in small words. We, wizards, go take care of bad guys. You, Muggle, wait here until I tell you that you're safe. Afterwards, you can go to Liberty Avenue and screw every twit available. Happy?"

"I can live with that," Brian said, sitting down.

"Severus, why does he know what we are?" Remus asked.

"You're just like Draco. Let's wait for everyone so that I can explain only once." Severus moved toward the refrigerator. "Anyone wants something to drink?"

Severus returned with beers, water and juice. By the time everyone was served, Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived, followed by Vince, Pansy, Greg and Millie.

The newly arrived Slytherins smiled genuinely at their former teacher.

"Mrs. Crabbe, I didn't expect you to show up in your condition," Severus told a very pregnant Pansy.

"I'm just fine, Professor. Vincent thinks I should be tied up in bed."

"That's how you got pregnant in the first place," Millie told her. Greg and Draco sniggered.

"As if you and Greg don't keep whips and chain in your dungeon." Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin, and Pansy couldn't resist the verbal sparring.

"Sorry, Pansy, you're confusing our house for Draco's, although I'm not sure if the Boy Who Shags Malfoy is into kinky stuff," Greg told her with a fake smile.

"Hey, leave my boyfriend alone. If you embarrass him too much, I'll never get him back into the dungeon," Draco replied affronted.

"Draco!" Harry stared dumbfounded at the blond.

"I love you too, Harry." Draco smirked.

"I like them," Brian told Severus.

"Those are my Slytherins," the Potions master said with pride.

"I want my son to be like them." Brian proclaimed.

"Could we get on with whatever we are here to do? Some of us have better things to do than spend our times with a bunch of Slytherins," Ron stated, but the animosity he had displayed at Hogwarts was missing.

"For once, I agree with Weasley," Vincent said with a smirk. "This is what we do. Draco, Harry, the Professor and I will go to headquarter-"

"Hey, wait a minute! Who put you in charge?"

"Shut up, Black." Vince was not intimidated. If he stood up to his own father, who had a vast knowledge of the Dark Arts, he was not going to let a Gryffindor scare him. "I know the layout and the three of them are the best wizards here. We get the list of the members in each city and we go to the leaders' homes. Harry and Draco will cover San Francisco. The Professor and I will come back here. Granger-"

"Hermione. My name is Hermione Weasley."

"Fine, Weasley and Weasley will go to L.A. Greg and Millie can go to Miami. Black and Lupin will go to New York. Pansy will stay here and make sure that the Muggle is okay."

"Hey, I don't need a babysitter, especially not a fucking pregnant woman," Brian said affronted.

"Kinney, you refer to my wife in those terms once more and I'll kill you myself." Vincent was not about to play nice. He might be Snape's friend, but Brian was still a Muggle and they were purebloods. "Pansy is a powerful witch and she will stay here to keep you safe whether you like it or not. Anyone has any questions? Professor?"

"I have Veritaserum with me. We give it to those idiots and haul them to the local Aurors and then we let them take over. No one exposes himself or herself more than he or she must. Is that understood?" Severus looked around and everyone nodded. He knew that he could rely on these people. Even Black, for all his stupidity, was a good wizard and an experienced Auror.

"Now that the two Slytherins have told us what to do, the Gryffindors can go and do the job right." Sirius smiled at Severus. They would probably try to get the last word in even after their deaths.

Severus walked to the couch were Brian was sitting. He crouched in front of the Muggle. "Be nice to Pansy. She has quite a temper and she is a pregnant woman. She won't be as understanding as I am."

Brian snorted. "You are not understanding." The ad exec kissed Severus. "Be careful."

Severus disappeared with the other nine people. Brian lay down on the couch and tried to sleep. However, he couldn't rest. He kept turning and tossing.

"The Professor must like you to go to all this trouble," Pansy observed shrewdly.

Brian stared at her, studying her like a specimen. "He seems to take his duties very seriously." Vague enough, but true.

Pansy almost smiled. The American wanted to play verbal games, but he chose the wrong adversary. A Slytherin lived every day with hypocrisy. "That he does. However, his duties don't include taking care of a Muggle."

"You say it like I'm inferior."

"You are. We're purebloods. The Professor comes from a very old and respected family. He is the Head of the Slytherin House. He could have the best wizard or witch if he so chose. You may be tolerated because he has picked you, but you are never going to be his equal."

Boy, did that hurt! Brian was the best. People adored him. He was the King of Liberty Avenue, the sex god of every queer in Pittsburgh. Now, this woman was telling him that he was beneath Severus.

"If, as you said, he chose me than there must be a reason. Sev is not stupid."

"Maybe, or maybe he just wanted an easy shag. He's leaving soon. You don't look like the type who wants a stable relationship. Even if you were, would you leave your life here to go and stay in a castle in another country? Maybe, you should think about that."

Brian didn't answer. In all honesty, he didn't know what to say. As much as he talked about leaving this city, he didn't think that he could live with being just a plain old person. If he went with Severus, assuming that his lover asked him to go with him, he would be less than everyone else, he would be considered inferior.

The two stayed together in confrontational silence until Ron and Hermione came back.

"How did it go?" Pansy asked them.

"They had a small cell in L.A. It didn't take long. We stayed until we were sure that they got all the members. There won't be a problem there," Hermione told her. "So how far along are you?" she asked pointing at Pansy's extended belly

"Two more months. I can't wait. Charles is already three and he never stays still." Pansy touched her stomach and smiled. "She is so active in there. I think she'll play Quidditch just like Vince."

"What about Charles? What you think he'll do when he grow up?" Ron loved babies. They already had two twin daughters and a son.

"Oh, he's just like me; he'll probably study Potions or DADA. What about your three?"

Hermione laughed. "They are all Weasleys. Sometimes, I think that Fred and George are the fathers or maybe they are just a bad influence on my children."

Knowing the twins, Pansy felt sorry for the woman. The Slytherin might not like Mudbloods, but no one deserved to have the Weasley twins influencing her children.

"You're worse than the breeders," Brian hissed out.

"We're procreating so we can take over the world," Pansy deadpanned. Brian paled at the tone.

"Don't scare him. Truth is that we went through a dark period when we didn't know if we were going to live," Hermione told the Muggle. "I think when Draco killed Voldemort, we were just really relieved. We were given freedom and children are the best way to celebrate. We have no intention of ruling the world regardless what some Slytherins might want."

"Of course we want to rule the world," Millie, who had apparated and heard Hermione's statement, said.

"What's with you Slytherins? You don't have to scare the man to death." Ron rolled his eyes. He knew very well the intimidating techniques used by the Slytherins. "Everything all right in Miami?"

"Yes, all caught, a few were hurt, one was killed by an over zealous Auror." Greg shrugged as if to say that it was nothing new.

"They need to trained these Aurors better," Millie murmured.

Remus, who had just appeared with Sirius, nodded to her. "You can't believe what we found in New York. Before they train the Aurors, they should have a better school. They lack the basic teaching in DADA."

Sirius threw himself on the couch, ignoring Brian who was sitting a few centimetres away. "I don't believe I'm saying this, but they need someone who can teach them some discipline."

"What do you expect? They don't have the traditions we have," Pansy told him. "I read that they have so many Mud- Muggleborn that the American ministry contacts the parents when they are five or six years old, to avoid being overrun by Muggles."

"Really?" Brian perked up. "Sev said that we would be contacted when Gus was ten." Everyone looked questioningly at him. "Gus is my son. He lives with Lindsay and her wife, Mel. Sev said that Gus is a wizard."

"And you are with the Professor so your son can get preferential treatment," Pansy said.

"Pansy, that's enough," Millie answered her. "I know you care about the Professor, but he'll kill you if he finds out that you're scaring his boyfriend."

"I'm not his boyfriend; I don't do boyfriends," Brian pointed out.

Everyone looked astonished. Pansy had a 'I-told-you-so' look on her face.

"Look, Kinney." Sirius stared at the Muggle. He ignored or didn't hear the popping sound that indicated that someone was apparating. "I don't like Snape. I never liked him and probably won't like him after we die. However, I respect the man and he has gone through some tough times to help others. You hurt him and you'll have to deal with me."

"That's enough, Black." Severus walked toward Brian and sat on the armrest. He ran a hand through Brian's short hair. "There are no more Rippers in Pittsburgh. You're free."

That was the best news since the beginning of the summer. Brian practically jumped on Severus' lap and began kissing him. Brian laced his fingers through the black locks and pulled his lover even closer, his hips already grounding against Severus'.

"Doesn't this guy ever get enough?" Draco asked rhetorically.

Brian released Severus and turned to face the blond. "You people must live very repressed lives."

The buzzer surprised the wizards. Brian merely got up and walked to the intercom. "Come on up," he said without asking who it was. He opened the loft's door and returned to the couch were Severus was now sitting.

"You should be more careful."

Brian shrugged and sat between Severus' legs, his eyelids closing on their own volition now that the tension had ended.

"You're having a party and you didn't invite us. No more dildos for you." Brian snorted at Emmett's comment. As usual, Ted and Michael were with him.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay, but I guess you are." Michael looked around the room. "There are breeders in your living room." Deb had taught him to be polite, but the shock of seeing three heterosexual couples in Brian's loft was too much.

"I'm trying to broaden his horizons," Severus commented. Severus proceeded to make the introductions.

Brian stayed silent. He felt confused. Severus had become more important than Justin ever was, going so far as to have him interact with breeders who were wizards. On the other hand, he would never fit in Severus world. Not considering the fact that Severus would leave.

Brian looked around the room and tried to ignore everyone. He took his shirt off, and moved even closer to Severus.

"Brian, you have guests."

The ad exec stared at Ted. "Since when do I give a shit about who is here? Mikey, tell him, he's being his usual stuck up prick."

"Okay, you're fine, probably drunk, maybe high, but I'm not getting into this. We're going home and Sev can deal with you. Night everyone, pleasure to meet all of you." Michael waived and moved to the door followed by Emmett and Ted.

"You're being an arsehole." The people present gasped at Severus' use of profanity.

That was the last straw. If Severus thought that he would change just to please him, then the wizard had another thing coming.

"Fuck you. I've had enough of you telling me what to do. Get the fuck out of my house, all of you." Brian went to the bedroom and returned with Severus' belonging. "Out. I don't want to see you anymore."

"If that's what you want." Severus remained stoic.

"That's what I want." Brian stood as the wizards and witches disappeared from his living room. Only then, did he fall on the ground. Tears that could be shed only when alone. It was better this way. He had no place in Severus' world. He would never be his equal.

Now, he was finally free.

Free to be alone.

**Part 9**

**Hogwarts - July 2010**

"Severus, I need you to come with me to Pittsburgh." The Potions master raised an eyebrow, but nothing that Albus said shocked him anymore.

"A couple has asked that their son be admitted to the school. The US Ministry has contacted me. Since this would be the first instance of a non-British student, I'd like to evaluate the situation in person and I'd appreciate if you'd come with me."

"Of course, Headmaster." What else was there to say?, Severus thought. Albus would always get him to do as he wished.

The two wizards apparated at the Muggle house in their robes, a bright purple colour for the Headmaster and rigid black for the Potions professor.

"Ms. Peterson, Ms. Marcus, it's a pleasure to meet you." Albus smiled paternally at the two women.

Lindsay and Mel greeted the old wizards and then looked at Severus. Both smiled. "Severus, it's good to see you," Lindsay hugged him.

Severus froze at the unexpected embrace, but was calm enough to return the welcome. "Pleasure is mine."

"Gus, come here." Mel ushered their son. "These are professor Dumbledore and professor Snape. They are here to see if you should be accepted at Hogwarts." The lawyer rubbed her hands on her jeans, betraying her nervousness. Lindsay and Mel had tried to get Gus admitted to the best schools since he was an infant. It had started with Pre-K and now it was a wizarding school. When they had found out that Gus was a wizard, they researched this unknown world. With Brian's input, they decided that Hogwarts was the best. 

"I think we should sit down." Severus saw the tension in the two women and tried to relieve it. "How are you, Gus?"

The boy smiled at him. "You got my bunny. I was a baby and you were here with daddy."

"Yes, I did. That was a long time ago; I'm surprised you remember." Severus couldn't take his eyes off of the boy. He looked so much like his father.

"You make an impression on people." Severus tensed at Brian's voice. "Sorry, I'm late. I got stuck at work," the ad exec added casually.

'You always have an excuse," Mel told him, venom in her eye.

"Sorry," Brian mouthed and kissed Lindsay and Gus. "So, is my son already admitted to Hogwarts?"

Albus looked at the boy, after all a thirtysomething man was a child in Albus' eyes, then he stared at his Severus, who was suppressing a chuckle with difficulty. "Why would he be? There has never been a foreign student at Hogwarts. All our children are picked at birth."

"With all due respect, Sir, Hogwarts is the best wizarding school in the world." Brian was in full professional mode. "You want the best students to maintain your reputation."

"And what makes you think that your son is the best, Mr. Kinney?" If Brian was surprised that Dumbledore knew his name, he never showed it. 

"What Brian is so ineloquently trying to say is that Gus is a very smart boy. We have taught him as much as we can in terms of theoretical knowledge. He has the mental capabilities, plus he has had an unconventional upbringing that makes him more open to new experiences," Mel explained before Brian could stuck his foot in his mouth.

"Anything else you would like to tell us before we go?" Albus looked around. The three Muggles shook their head. "Very well. We will inform you of our decision. Severus?"

The two wizards disappeared just as fast as they had appeared.

* * *

"Hello," Michael answered his phone.

"Mikey?"

"Brian? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Bri, I've known you too long. I know something is bothering you."

"I saw Severus today."

"Oh!" Michael paused. It was difficult to help when you lived a thousand miles away. "How was he?"

"The same. Tall, dark and incredibly sexy." Brian sighed.

"Did you tell him you missed him?"

"Of course not! What was I supposed to say? I was an idiot and I shouldn't have thrown you out."

"How about 'I was scared and I acted before thinking things through'?"

"I can't do that, Mikey. It's been seven years. I can't expect us to pick up where we left off."

"Brian, listen to me. We know each other since we were kids. I've seen you go through so many men that I've lost count. The closer you ever got to a real relationship was with Justin. Then, you met Severus. You were with him little over a month seven years ago and you have been miserable since he left."

"I haven't been miserable." Michael could imagine Brian pouting and smiled to himself.

"Of course you haven't. Bri, when is the last time you felt anything for the person you were fucking?"

Brian sighed again. "Thanks, Mikey, you're the best. I guess I know what I have to do."

"I'm glad I could help. I love you, Bri."

"Love you too, Mikey."

* * *

A week later, Severus apparated once more to the Peterson-Marcus residence. "Ladies, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"The Headmaster isn't coming?" Lindsay asked. 

Severus could see how nervous both women were. "No, he felt there was no reason for him to be here." Severus saw Gus peek his head from the kitchen door. "Mr. Peterson, you can join us if you want."

The front door opened and closed. "Did I miss anything?" Brian looked around the room and notice that only Severus was there. "Is there a problem?"

"Why don't we sit down?" Severus gestured to the couch. The two women sat. Mel called Gus over and told him to sit with them. Brian sat down on one armchair.

"First, let me congratulate Mr. Peterson for his admission at Hogwarts." Severus handed the boy his letter.

"Holy shit, I'm in." Gus looked excitedly to his parents.

"Mr. Peterson, you will never use such language in my presence again. If you do, you will lose points for your house, and I assure you, that your Housemates would not be too happy with you. Consider yourself warned." Severus then turned to the three parents. "This is the list of books and other equipment required. He also needs school and dress robes and the school uniform. You can contact the US Ministry to be directed to magic stores. I doubt you will find the uniform in the United States."

"That's really not a problem. We plan to go to London before the beginning of the term," Mel explained. "We can get whatever he needs there."

"That would work quiet nicely. If you need to contact the school or me before you reach England, your Ministry has international owls that you can use. Also, all the Muggle parents are invited to visit Hogwarts before the beginning of the term. I could arrange for you to visit."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you." Lindsay kissed her son and Mel. "You don't know how much your help means to us."

"I haven't done anything. The Headmaster was quite impressed with Melanie's thoroughness and Brian's arrogance, although he called it self-assurance." His tone indicated that Albus was mad, but he would never say such a thing aloud and in front of a student no less.

"Do you have time for a cup of coffee?" Brian asked while watching intently to see Severus' reaction. The Potions master kept his face expressionless.

"Do you mean to say that in the seven years I haven't been here, Americans have learned to make coffee?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to look for an excuse," Brian shot back. Severus still unsettled him.

"I'd love to have coffee with you." The wizard smiled.

"Good, let's go." Brian stared at Severus, who had grabbed his wand. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You don't expect me to go out in my robes, do you?" The eyebrow shot up once more and a smirk appeared on Severus' face. A murmured spell and his black robes were transfigured into Muggle trousers and shirt.

"That's fucking cool!" Gus exclaimed.

Severus turned to face his soon-to-be student, rage in his eyes. "You use that language once more and I assure you that you will be scrubbing my classroom with your toothbrush and with no magic, until I'm satisfied that all traces of black beetle eyes, Bundimun secretions and other equally distasteful ingredients have been removed from my lab. Is that understood?" The speech was delivered in a low voice, but all four people froze in front of his strength.

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir," Gus muttered.

"Could you do that with Brian?" Mel asked him, trying to ease the discomfort. They were well aware that the three of them cursed constantly in front of Gus.

"Brian's language is none of my concern, but your son's is, therefore you'll have to deal with Brian yourself." Severus mentally sighed. He hadn't meant to be so abrupt, but the boy needed to learn and the three Muggles never corrected him. "I am certain that your son will remember in the future and we won't have any further problems. Isn't that correct, Mr. Peterson?"

"Yes, Sir." Gus wasn't really sure that he could stop cursing, but he wasn't stupid enough to tell that to this man, who had acted so nicely when he was a child, but had gone all Rambo on him, now that he was his teacher.

Severus nodded at the boy and then turned to his father. "Shall we go?"

* * *

Severus and Brian were sitting in a booth at the Liberty diner, just like they had done on a daily basis, all those years ago. A young, blond waiter served them.

"Where is Debbie?"

"She married Horvath. He retired two years ago. When Vic passed away, last year, they moved to Florida. They live about an hour away from Mikey's. He's been with this lawyer for four years and they live in Daytona Beach." Brian sipped his coffee and stared outside.

"How are Ted and Emmett?" Severus could see the sadness in Brian's eyes, but he knew that the Muggle was not big on sharing. He had learned that the hard way.

"They are good. Ted's business is even bigger. He got into movies. They moved to San Francisco since it was easier to run the business with the large gay community there is there. Justin is back with Ethan. He is Ethan's rep. They are always travelling. Lindsay and Mel will move to New York once Gus is at Hogwarts. Mel got a very lucrative offer. She was able to stall until we knew if Gus would go to England."

"But you stayed." Severus eyes the other man, watching for his reaction.

Brian laughed. "I was supposed to be the first to leave this dump, but I'm still here."

"I don't know. I never got the impression that you truly wanted to leave. You have your job, your money and your fame in Pittsburgh. You would be like everyone else in another place."

Brian snorted. "Two months. You've known me a total of two months and you understand me better than some of my friends." Brian got up and slid next to Severus. "I'm sorry."

"What about?" Severus felt confused. 

"What I did. It was stupid. It's just that I was afraid, just like you said. If you asked me to go with you, I would be a nothing in your world."

"Brian, when did I give the impression that I would force you to live with me or that I would even ask you to come and live at Hogwarts?" Confusion was turning into shock. Severus had no idea what Brian was thinking.

"Very true. That was even worse. Your student, what was her name? Pansy, I think. She said that I was convenient and that's the only reason you would abase yourself to get involved with a Muggle."

Severus sighed. Things were becoming a little clearer. "Brian, Pansy and all the Slytherins are very protective of me, but that doesn't mean that they know what I want. As much as I enjoyed being with you, I wouldn't have asked you to make the sacrifice of leaving your entire world. There could have been compromises." 

Brian grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. "I missed you," he breathed into the kiss.

"I missed you, too." They shared another kiss. "May ask you a question?" Brian nodded. "Would it have made a difference if I had come back?"

Brian made a face. "It's so tempting to say 'yes' and put the blame on you. Truth is I don't have a fucking idea. I wasn't really thinking clearly. A month of house arrest didn't help either."

Brian closed the gap between them once more. He teased Severus' lips, touching and leaving, playing a game they knew so well. When their lips finally met, the raw desire was obvious to anyone looking at them. Severus wrapped his arms around Brian's waist and pulled him closer. Brian's fingers closed around Severus' long hair.

When the need for air became urgent, the two men separated reluctantly. "Want to go to my place?" Severus nodded.

The drive to the loft was a blur, but Severus was mentally cursing that they couldn't apparate. The kissing resumed in the garage. They made their way to the flat, touching and kissing, groping in the elevator. 

Brian lost his shirt in the elevator. Severus' black shirt was removed in the hallway. The moment they were inside, trousers and pants were shed, until they were naked. They kissed, bit, nibbled, too fast to be gently, too needy for foreplay.

Brian tumbled onto the bed. Severus practically jumped on top of him. He licked his lips and asked, "Top or bottom?"

"Fuck me. Just use that spell you used last time. It's been a while." Severus smiled. That was the Brian he knew. Always straight to the point, no romance, no foreplay. Just kiss, get hard, fuck and get off. 

Brian turned and rested on his stomach. Severus cast the spell and pushed in without any preamble. 

"Merlin, you're still so tight."

Brian grabbed Severus' hands, interlaced their fingers, and pushed back. "It's been seven years," he grunted.

There was nothing to say to that. Severus kept moving, keeping their bodies close just like Brian liked. Sex between them was always fast and needy. Sweaty skin shining in the diffused light, powerful legs used to push faster and harder, muscles rippling under the strain. Their entire beings focused on their mutual pleasure. 

Neither man held back. Soon they were coming, flying, falling. Words too limited to express what they were feeling.

Minutes were by in complete silence. Finally, Severus rolled over and pulled Brian closer, until the Muggle was lying almost on top of him.

"Brian, what would you say if I asked you to come and be with me at Hogwarts?"

Severus felt his lover tense in his arms. "I- Wouldn't there be a problem?"

"Usually yes, but Albus was already talking about needing a new Muggle studies teacher, one who had a more practically knowledge. I swear the man knows the future."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Brian, could you stop using profanity for a moment?" Severus sighed. "What I meant is that I have to talk to Albus, but I don't think it would be a problem. So what do you say?"

"We can start packing after we fuck again."


End file.
